


drowning in you

by shinelikemillions91



Category: The 1975 (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Phone Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, adam can't handle his booze, george is moping, matty is the blowjob king, matty likes to wear dresses, ross is a bad friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinelikemillions91/pseuds/shinelikemillions91
Summary: ‘You’re such a fun sponge, George,’ Ross groans, ‘How many times do I have to tell you, the best way to get over someone is to get under someone else… and there is no better place for that than a house party full of posh kids, okay?’Ross drags George to a house party, and George ends up having a much better time than he initially thought.
Relationships: George Daniel/Matthew Healy
Comments: 40
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to the gorgeous K-T, for being my biggest supporter and for keeping me sane <3
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this... and if you enjoy it I could maybe do a second part so please let me know what you think :) keep safe my babies xx

‘I’m really not in the mood for this, man,’ George sighs, rubbing at his face as he unwillingly follows Ross down a road full of very expensive looking, fancy houses. George feels incredibly out of place in his ripped jeans, his tattoos on full display, and his hair tied up in a messy bun. Coupled with the fact that his eyes are still a little pink from the underwhelming joint he and Ross had shared before they left his house. Ross has a six pack of beer tucked under one arm, and George has a bottle of vodka dangling perilously loosely from his fingers.

‘You’re such a fun sponge, George,’ Ross groans, ‘How many times do I have to tell you, the best way to get over someone is to get under someone else… and there is no better place for that than a house party full of posh kids, okay?’

George just shakes his head and pouts, not very becoming of a twenty year old but he can’t quite bring himself to care right now. He’s _heartbroken_ okay? Despite Ross pointing out (ten times) that he’d only been going out with Lucy for two months, but that really wasn’t the fucking point! The point was that she had decided that her boss at the pub she worked at was apparently a better shag than him, and therefore she had unceremoniously dumped him via text late last night. To say that George’s ego was a little bruised would be putting it lightly.

‘I don’t wanna shag some posh stranger… I want to go and wallow in my room and watch a movie where lots of things blow up,’ George argues, and he can _feel_ Ross rolling his eyes even though he can’t see his face.

‘Yes, but you’re not fourteen, George… you’re going to deal with your ‘heartbreak’ the adult way, and if you don’t stop whining I’m confiscating your vodka.’

George completely ignores Ross’s empty threat and decides to change the subject, because he’s starting to get the feeling that he’s not going to win here. He’ll go to the party for an hour or two, then duck out early, grab a KFC and go home to wallow in self-pity and chicken.

‘Whose house party is it?’ George asks just for something to say because he doesn’t really care, he doubts he’s going to know anyone, and he hates the idea of having to generate meaningless small talk with pretentious strangers because he just knows that Ross will wander off, because Ross _always_ wanders off at parties. It’s his special talent.

‘Dunno, bro, I didn’t ask,’ Ross shrugs, slowing a little so they can walk side by side. ‘Mate of Adam’s, he just gave me the address, said it started at 8. C’mon, it’ll be a laugh, we can just get pissed and maybe nick a paperweight… or whatever it is rich people keep in their houses.’

‘A paperweight?’ George snorts. ‘Setting your sights a little low there, Ross.’

‘Yeah, yeah,’ Ross laughs. ‘Well have fun trying to smuggle a painting out under your shirt.’

George cackles and Ross slings his free arm around George’s shoulder, grinning at him. ‘Oh, so he does know how to smile?’

‘Oh fuck off,’ George laughs fondly as they approach a huge house at the end of the street, the windows are open and house music is already booming, mingling with voices and laughter. ‘Just don’t abandon me, yeah?’

‘When have I ever?’ Ross retorts, having the nerve to actually look offended.

‘Oh, I dunno… only every single time we go to a party or a club!’

‘Lies and slander, George. Lies and slander.’

**

Ross abandons him within ten minutes of them arriving. 

George had only paused for about ten seconds to answer a text from his mum and when he’d looked up from his phone, Ross had already made a beeline for a pretty girl with bright blue hair. However, George refuses to be a cockblock and therefore settles into one of the squishy leather sofas, unscrewing the vodka bottle and taking a sip. He shudders at the burn while his eyes scan the room, he doesn’t recognise a single person here, and the living room alone is big enough that the entire downstairs of George’s house could fit inside it. 

_Fucking rich people._

When Adam finds him eventually, he’s already pissed, there’s a flush high on his cheekbones and his eyes are bright, he’s talking about a million miles an hour, and he smells like a fucking brewery.

‘Love you, George,’ Adam slurs, only really just audible over the loud music, his head slumping down on George’s shoulder, and George laughs, patting Adam on the shoulder. He’d given up on the vodka after the third sip, not really feeling the drunk vibe tonight, and he’s becoming increasingly aware that he’s probably going to have to escort Adam and maybe even Ross home at this rate.

‘Love you too, pisshead.’

Adam presses a sloppy kiss to George’s cheek and staggers unsteadily to his feet before wobbling off further inside the massive house.

After a further ten minutes of twiddling his thumbs and probably looking very bored, George decides he needs a piss, so he forgoes his comfortable sofa position in search of a toilet, and realises that in the last hour or so that he’s been seated the house has become a lot more busy. There are people everywhere and George has to push past so many people in order to even find the toilet that he starts to wish he hadn’t even bothered. Once he finds the toilet, he realises quickly that it’s engaged, and as he waits, a girl with way too many piercings in her face nudges his arm.

‘You might be waiting a while…’

George frowns but then catches her drift when he hears a series of expletives and moans coming from behind the locked door.

‘Oh for fuck’s sake,’ George sighs, giving the girl a small smile before jostling his way further into the house. He knows the house probably has more than one bathroom but he really doesn’t have the energy to attempt to search for it, opting for going outside. The music is far too loud anyway, and he’s never felt more sober than he does right now, surrounded by so many drunk people.

George eagerly breathes in the fresh evening air as he finally gets outside, closing the door and allowing the music to become a dull thumping rhythm in the background rather than at the forefront of his temples. The garden, much like the house, is huge and George rolls his eyes because the space in front of him is at least the size of half a football pitch, and there’s even a swimming pool! Who the fuck even has swimming pools in the north of England? The night air is warm enough that George doesn’t feel cold as he trudges towards a secluded corner so he can finally have a piss.

George settles his bottle of vodka on the grass, taking one quick glance around to make sure he’s alone before unzipping, and he’s almost finished when a voice pipes up from behind him.

‘What did that section of fence ever do to warrant you pissing all over it, huh?’

George all but jumps out of his skin in fright, hastily tucking himself back into his jeans with his heart pounding and a flush creeping up his cheeks at being caught. He turns around to see a skinny guy with messy, curly hair, glasses too big for his thin face, a drink stain down his grey shirt and a fat, half-smoked joint hanging from his smirking lips.

‘It’s rude to sneak up on people,’ George snarks as his heart rate returns to normal, going on the defensive to cover up his embarrassment. 

‘Rude to piss on defenceless fences,’ the other man giggles, exhaling slowly before holding the joint out to George. ‘Want some?’

George nods before he can stop himself, the joint he and Ross had shared earlier had done virtually nothing to him, and he makes a mental note to have a word with his dealer next time because forty quid is a lot of money for shit weed when you’re a broke music student.

‘What’s your name?’ the guy asks as he carefully passes the half-smoked joint over, and George takes it willingly, pressing it to his lips and inhaling before replying.

‘George… yours?’

‘Matty… who are you here with? I know most people here. Assuming you’re not a gate crasher that just likes to come and piss in people’s gardens on Saturday nights.’

This draws a genuine laugh from George, making him cough as the smoke gets trapped in his lungs.

‘Alright, mate, I’m not that funny,’ Matty laughs, and awkwardly pats George on the back as he continues to splutter, the butt of the joint falling into the grass.

Once George finally regains control of his breathing faculties he looks over at Matty and instead of feeling embarrassed he just starts laughing all over again, setting the other man off.

‘I just wanna clarify,’ George splutters eventually, his stomach aching from laughing so hard. ‘That I do know how to smoke, okay?’

Matty rolls his eyes, pushing his oversized glasses up the end of his nose. ‘I believed you until you said that… now it just sounds like you’re trying to cover your arse.’

‘I do!’ George protests, slumping down on the grass and grabbing his neglected bottle of vodka, he lifts it up in Matty’s direction. ‘Wanna share?’

Matty screws his nose up and sits down next to George on the grass. ‘Why vodka? It’s like drinking paint stripper… you could literally drink anything else and it would be better than vodka,’ however, despite Matty’s protestations he takes the bottle from George and takes a deep swig, some dribbling out of the corners of his mouth.

George notices that it’s just about starting to get dark, and the automatic lights flicker on in the garden, illuminating the expanse of the lawn and making the crystalline blue of the swimming pool almost glow.

‘What kind of poncy family has automatic garden lights?’ George scoffs, gladly taking the bottle from Matty who’s holding it out for him. George’s words cause Matty’s eyes to glint with something before he looks away, casting his gaze over the vast exterior of the house and garden.

‘Uhh… mine actually. This is my house… well, not mine, but my parents…’ his voice sounds quiet but there’s a defiant edge to his voice that George doesn’t miss. 

George’s stomach plummets and he groans. ‘Fuck, I’m so sorry… I didn’t mean-’

‘It’s fine,’ Matty cuts him off, pushing his glasses up his nose once again. ‘It is kind of ridiculous, but it’s not mine, you know? I don’t own it, I just happened to live in it…’

George nods, and drinks from the bottle again, getting used to the burn it presents as it no longer makes him wince as he swallows.

‘It’s a nice house,’ George backtracks. ‘The pool is sick.’

Matty’s face lights up at George’s words. ‘I fucking love it, man. My parents are away this weekend and they were cool about the party, but they said no to people getting in the pool because, and I quote ‘we don’t want a lawsuit on our hands if one of your drunk mates ends up dead in there.’

George laughs. ‘That would probably be one of my mates.’

‘Who did you come here with? You never actually answered, you just choked instead.’

‘Ross MacDonald… we’re mates with Adam,’ George explains, ignoring the sly jab at his smoking capabilities. Matty claps his hands together gleefully.

‘You’re Hann’s mates! I fucking love Hann, he was already pissed when he arrived…’ Matty pauses to drag the bottle out of George’s hands before continuing. ‘As I came outside for a smoke he was losing pretty badly at Beer Pong so the bets on him ending up passed out in the pool are quite high!’

‘Sounds like him,’ George laughs. ‘He’s too fucking skinny, he can’t hold his booze…’ George trails off, his eyes settling on Matty’s skinny form. ‘Actually you’re pretty skinny yourself… surprised you’re not passed out somewhere.’

Matty’s eyes follow George’s as he looks the smaller man up and down and George feels himself blushing for some reason that he can’t quite fathom as the vodka is starting to make him feel a little buzzed and light headed.

‘I can hold my liquor better than you can, I bet,’ Matty challenges and George _has_ to scoff at that.

‘There’s nothing of you! Bet I could lift you up with one arm if I wanted to.’

‘Bullshit,’ Matty laughs, and a thought bubbles up inside George’s increasingly hazy mind that Matty has a pretty nice laugh… it’s a little bit goofy but it makes his eyes go crinkly at the sides. George finds himself smiling, blinking a little to try and focus on Matty’s face because he’s talking again, and George hasn’t been paying attention.

‘So, George… tell me, how come I found you pissing on my parents fence, by yourself, with a bottle of vodka for company?’

‘You make it sound like I have a vendetta against your fence or something… I don’t for the record… but yeah I needed a piss, there were people fucking in your bathroom downstairs and I couldn’t be bothered to look for another bathroom so I came out here,’ George explains, taking another sip of vodka, glancing up at the sky, swirling with pinks and blues as the sun starts to set.

Matty wrinkles his nose up in disgust and George snorts.

‘Maybe don’t go in there for a while, it’s probably Ross anyway, he was chatting up some girl with blue hair the last time I saw him… twat.’

‘Why’s he a twat?’ Matty asks curiously.

‘Because he dragged me here, I didn’t even want to come… no offence, and he promised he wouldn’t abandon me, and within ten minutes of us arriving he’s trying to get his dick wet.’

‘None taken… why didn’t you want to come?’

George chews on his bottom lip and sighs, the sadness he’d felt from being dumped had been forced to the back of George’s mind while he’d been talking to Matty, and he’s not really sure he wants to discuss it. However, the liberal amounts of vodka have loosened George’s tongue and he finds himself telling Matty anyway.

‘I got dumped last night… Ross said this party would be a good opportunity for me to forget about her by getting my leg over, because the best way to get over someone is to get under someone else,’ he parrots Ross’s words in a poor imitation but it makes Matty let out a loud laugh, he claps a hand on George’s shoulder.

‘I’m sorry you got dumped, but that’s sound advice from Ross right there, I can’t fault him.’

‘Well it’s not going to happen, is it?’ George laughs, stretching out and laying back on the grass. The universe tilts as he does so, and he keeps his eyes open, watching the way the sky shifts in his field of vision.

‘Could still happen.’

Matty’s voice comes from far away and George finds himself giggling. He hears a soft thud and suddenly Matty is laying next to him in the grass, he feels Matty’s face close to his and he looks over and Matty is right there, so close that George’s eyes blur.

‘Wanna break the rules?’ Matty asks, his lips barely brush over George’s skin but it makes him shiver because Matty’s breath is warm and their arms are pressed together and George feels tingly all over.

‘What did you have in mind?’ George finds his voice has dropped an octave lower to match Matty’s, and despite the loud music coming from inside the house, it’s quiet outside, and it’s like they’re sharing a secret.

Suddenly, Matty’s hand is in George’s, tugging him to his feet. And okay, Matty is apparently a lot stronger than he looks because George is on his feet far too quickly, and the world is spinning but Matty holds George steady with a warm hand pressed over his stomach.

‘You good?’

‘M’good,’ George clarifies, but he stops suddenly as Matty starts to undress, throwing his shirt on the ground and knocking his glasses off in the process.

‘What the fuck are you doing?’ George asks, completely baffled, his eyes catching on Matty’s tattooed chest, he looks impossibly pale in the dimming evening light, only illuminated by the garden lights catching on the swimming pool.

‘Going swimming,’ Matty replies cheekily, awkwardly shucking his skinny jeans off and kicking them to the side so he’s just in his boxers. They cling to his skinny hips and George catches himself staring at the jut of Matty’s hip bones and the sharp lines of his collarbones.

‘You coming?’

George blinks and finds himself following suit, stripping down to his underwear, and George may be drunk but he absolutely does not miss the way that Matty’s eyes travel down his body, making him feel exposed yet weirdly exhilarated. 

‘You first.’

Matty shakes his head and grabs George, his slim fingers encircling around George’s wrist before yanking him in the direction of the pool. George hardly has a second to think before Matty shoves him forwards, and the shock of the cold water sobers him up instantly as he’s submerged. He kicks to the surface, his feet just about touching the bottom of the pool, but as soon as he gasps for air, Matty cannonballs in next to him, sending a wave of water over George’s face again, making him splutter, the chemical tinge of chlorine clinging to the inside of his nostrils and mouth.

‘Hi,’ Matty grins as he bobs up next to George, his hair plastered to his face and his eyes bright with glee.

‘You’re fucking weird,’ George laughs before bouncing up on his tip toes, gripping his hands on Matty’s bony shoulders and pushing him under the water before Matty has a chance to protest. George holds him down for a few seconds before letting go of Matty, allowing him to rise to the surface, a petulant pout on his face which makes George cackle. 

‘I wasn’t ready,’ Matty whines. ‘I got water up my nose, you dick!’

‘Sorry, princess,’ George teases and Matty’s eyes flash dark for a second before he’s flinging himself onto George, wrapping his arms and legs around him from behind in an attempt to drag them both under the water together. Matty’s heel digs into George’s groin and he groans in response, still just about able to keep his head above the water. He groans again as his back hits the edge of the swimming pool and Matty finally stops limpeting onto George, and he’s still fucking pouting.

‘You’re too strong, fuck off,’ he complains and George just shrugs.

‘I did warn you earlier… there’s nothing of you and I’m like 6ft 4 or something, so you were never going to win.’

He gives Matty a cocky smile and Matty crosses his arms over his chest looking at George in a ‘challenge accepted’ sort of way, and George almost expects Matty to try and tackle him once more but he doesn’t. Instead, he leans in a little and quickly brushes his lips against George’s, pulling away as quickly as he’d leant in. George blinks at Matty, swallowing slightly because _huh… that was unexpected_.

‘What did you do that for?’ George asks, a confused lilt to his voice as Matty stares him down, like he expects George to try and fight him or something. Matty shrugs.

‘You’re hot… we’re in a pool together, and I like a good cliche… also thought it might take your mind off that bird that dumped you.’

His words are casual but George gets the feeling that Matty cares about how George will respond more than he wants to let on.

‘I’m not gay,’ George clarifies, and immediately feels stupid because he doesn’t really care at all that Matty kissed him, George can appreciate when a guy is hot (which Matty is), and he’s kissed guys before but always for a laugh… but he gets the impression that Matty isn’t joking here.

‘You don’t have to be gay to kiss a guy, George,’ Matty rolls his eyes, and almost to prove a point George quickly pulls Matty forward and presses their lips together again, and if Matty is taken off guard he doesn’t show it. He presses his chest tight up against George’s and licks and bites at George’s bottom lip, and to George’s surprise he finds himself groaning at the sensation. Matty takes advantage of this, licking into George’s mouth while his hands rest on George’s hips under the water. George lets his hands cup the side of Matty’s neck, and he could almost kid himself that he’s kissing a girl, Matty’s lips are soft and he’s making soft breathy noises into George’s mouth, only the scratch of stubble on Matty’s cheeks reminds George that Matty is very much a guy… and not to mention the slight bulge he can feel pressing up against his thigh.

Matty pulls away, a small smirk on his lips, his tongue darting out to catch a bead of water from the corner of his mouth. He leans up slightly and presses his lips against George’s ear.

‘You have to be at least a little bit gay to want to suck cock though…’

‘A-are you…’ George stammers, ‘...a little bit gay?’

‘I definitely am.’

George doesn’t hesitate this time and he pulls Matty towards him because why the hell not? Matty is pliant and willing pressed against him, and George isn’t going to turn down a fucking blowjob any time soon. Matty’s mouth is slick and tastes a little of chlorine and a moan escapes George’s lips as he feels Matty rock forwards into him.

‘For someone who’s not gay, you’re pretty into this,’ Matty laughs breathlessly against George’s lips.

‘For someone who’s so tiny, you talk pretty big,’ George retorts, and he allows his fingers to fist in Matty’s wet hair, tugging lightly, eliciting a whine from the smaller man.

‘Well, well… George,’ Matty teases, raising a hand to slowly slide it down George’s chest to his stomach and letting his fingers rest on the waistband. George’s breath stutters slightly and he slots his mouth against Matty’s because for some reason Matty being a cocky little shit is turning George on. He can’t ever imagine having this kind of banter with a girl, and he likes it more than he wants to admit.

‘Well I can’t suck you off in the pool, can I?’ Matty laughs, and it’s jarring to George’s ears because Matty is being so blunt about the whole thing, and he thinks that maybe he likes that too. George’s cock twitches in arousal just from knowing that Matty seems as eager to suck him off as George is to slip his cock into Matty’s wet, waiting mouth.

‘Where can we g-’

‘I know a place,’ Matty cuts him off, and he shifts so he can nimbly pull himself out of the pool, sloshing George with water as he does so. George follows suit and the cool evening air hits his wet skin and makes him shudder, he glances over at Matty and is a little shocked to see that he’s hard in his boxers, and completely unashamed about that fact. George feels completely ridiculous standing there, shivering, his boxers clinging to his wet body and leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination, and Matty gives him a _look_ that goes straight through him and makes his cock throb.

‘Follow me.’

George feels like he’s powerless to resist, and he is a little drunk, but he’s not drunk enough so that he can’t appreciate how exciting this is, he’s feeling reckless, and this had definitely not been how he had envisioned this evening going! He follows Matty down the garden, and he doesn’t consider for a second how they’ve been in full view of the house this whole time, anyone at the party could have looked out the window and seen what they were doing… and it’s thrilling. He should be thinking about making sure his friends don’t die of alcohol poisoning, he should be worrying about leaving his clothes and phone for anyone to find, but all of those things seem insignificant in the face of what’s to come as Matty grabs hold of George’s wrist for the second time that evening.

‘Through here,’ Matty whispers, pulling him through a sizable gap in the fence separating Matty’s garden from the surrounding woodland. George takes in his surroundings in the dim evening light, only really illuminated by the setting sun and the light’s from Matty’s garden. He can’t help but grin because in front of him is a sort of deconstructed den, like something out of a Stephen King novel. There’s a burnt out bonfire, some mismatched chairs, an old sofa, and a small chest freezer propped up against a nearby tree.

‘It’s where I come to get high when my parents are home,’ Matty grins proudly. 

‘You’re a fucking lunatic,’ George laughs, feeling almost giddy from the ridiculousness of the situation. ‘I’d rather not get arrested for being out in public in my boxers if I can help it please?’

‘We’re not going to get arrested, no one ever comes here, okay?’ Matty explains. ‘We won’t be disturbed.’

‘Is that what you say to all the boys?’ George asks, realising that Matty’s fingers are still gently circling his wrists. He swallows.

‘Only a very lucky select few,’ Matty smirks, pulling George towards the beaten up looking sofa.

George finds himself being pushed down onto the sofa, and he lands with a thud, and Matty is looking down at him with dark eyes that he can just about make out. He would be lying to himself if he said that he wasn’t enjoying having someone else be in control like this, none of his previous girlfriends had ever wanted to take charge, and the strange shift in power only adds to George’s arousal.

Matty kneels down between his legs, and George can’t help but feel sorry for Matty’s knees, kneeling in the dirt, but maybe Matty likes it like this, a little bit rough and dirty… and George’s dick is definitely interested in that idea.

‘You’re really fucking hot, you know that?’ Matty murmurs, but it sounds loud to George’s ears. He closes his eyes, wanting to focus on feeling _everything_ , like how Matty’s warm breath is ghosting over the drying skin on his lower stomach, and how he has his fingers pressed hard into George’s thighs to hold him still. Matty grips George’s wet boxers and tugs them down by the leg, and George has been half hard since their kiss in the pool so his cock slaps against his belly. George is glad for the dim light so that Matty can’t see him blushing.

Matty hums appreciatively and bites lightly at George’s hip bone, and George feels the muscles in his stomach clench. He pushes his hips up needily and Matty presses down firmer this time.

‘Someone’s eager,’ Matty laughs softly and George grunts and inhales. His hand hovers over Matty’s head, desperately wanting to touch because Matty honestly has hair that’s made for pulling, and girls are normally funny about that kind of thing.

‘You can pull it,’ Matty purrs. ‘Might even let you fuck my mouth.’

‘Oh fuck,’ George hisses, because girls have never let him do _that_ before, he’s never even had the balls to ask!

‘I haven’t done anything yet,’ Matty giggles as his nose brushes against the hair at the base of George’s cock.

George’s face is burning but Matty’s mouth is so close now, and George lets his fingers slide through Matty’s wet curls, guiding his mouth towards where he so desperately wants to be touched.

As soon as George feels Matty’s tongue slowly slide against the slit of his cock he has to catch himself because the urge to cry out is so strong, but he has to remind his vodka addled and stupidly turned on brain that he’s still essentially in a public place. However, all thoughts of this go completely out of the window immediately because Matty swallows him perfectly and George’s hips buck involuntarily as his cock hits the back of Matty’s throat.

‘Oh fuck,’ George spits out, repeating himself becuase these seem to be the only words he can manage at the moment, and George considers himself to be well versed in blowjobs, having been on the receiving end of quite a few over the last few years. However, he would be prepared to swear on the fucking Bible at this point that no blowjob has ever felt _this fucking good_ before.

Matty just keeps swallowing around him, alternating between bobbing his head slowly and sucking George down deep, and George’s toes curl with pleasure while Matty’s hands stray from their place on his thighs, running up and over his hips and settling on his stomach. 

Matty slowly pulls off, holding George’s cock loosely in his hand, and George looks down at him, just able to make out in the dimming light that Matty’s lips are puffy and his eyes are a little watery but he looks in his element as he traces his bottom lip with his tongue.

‘You can fuck my mouth if you want to…’ his voice is scratchy and fucked out, and George feels his cock leak all over Matty’s fist. He nods and as Matty swallows him down once again, George’s head tilts back on the sofa, the perfect suction combined with Matty humming around him is akin to bliss. He threads his fingers through Matty’s hair once more and doesn’t miss the way that Matty fucking _whimpers_.

Matty stills around him and George takes that as permission to start moving, so he experimentally thrusts slowly into Matty’s mouth, holding his head still with one hand while he brings the other hand up to his mouth to stifle any obscene noises that threaten to spill out. George wishes he could see Matty better through the darkness because he longs to see Matty’s mouth stretched wide around his cock, he can see that Matty has his eyes closed, and he seems to be loving it almost as much as George is, so he thrusts again, hitting the back of Matty’s throat. Matty gags a little but takes it, swallowing around George’s cock like he can’t get enough of it.

Eventually George can’t help himself and he gasps out, ‘fuck, your mouth is fucking perfect, fuck!’ Matty hums in appreciation as George’s thrusts speed up, the warmth starting in his toes and working it’s way up his body as he gets closer and closer.

‘I’m gonna come,’ George finally gasps out, letting go of Matty’s hair and expecting him to pull away, but he doesn’t, he stays still and George’s hips lift off the sofa as he comes down Matty’s eager throat, his orgasm flooding through him so intensely that spots dance across his eyes in the semi-darkness. His thighs are shaking as he comes down and he shivers as his wet cock is exposed to the cool night air. Matty swallows thickly as he climbs to his feet unsteadily.

‘That was the best blowjob I’ve ever had,’ George laughs, a little embarrassed. Matty beams with pride and it’s only then that George notices that Matty is so hard his cock is straining at the waistband of his boxers.

‘You’re…’ George trails off, he gestures at Matty’s erection.

‘It’s rude to point,’ Matty mutters.

‘Just from sucking me off?’

‘I like doing it…’ his voice sounds raw laced with arousal, and before George can properly digest Matty’s words, he’s climbing into George’s lap, and Matty’s cock is _right there_. ‘I like how it tastes, I like how it feels…’

George doesn’t think twice about yanking Matty forward by the shoulders and kissing him wetly, so caught up in the heat of the moment, and spurred on by the rasp of Matty’s voice caused by sucking George off like a fucking pro.

Matty gets his hands in George’s hair and George shudders as Matty sucks on his tongue, he can taste himself, and while it’s not entirely pleasant George’s cock gives a feeble twitch because this is the hottest thing that’s ever happened to him. Matty is responsive and loud as George’s fingers dig into the soft, still damp skin on Matty’s back.

‘George,’ Matty whines as he pulls away, and he’s barely visible in the darkness, but that just heightens all of George’s other senses. He can feel the slick drag of Matty’s cock against his stomach and it’s sending George’s mind into overdrive because he now can’t stop thinking about how it would feel to have Matty bouncing on his cock right now, his name spilling from Matty’s mouth like a mantra.

George reaches blindly for Matty’s cock before he can get nervous and second guess himself. He’s never touched another cock before but he figures that he’ll just do to Matty what he likes to do to himself. Matty groans as George wraps his hand around him, squeezing a little and running his thumb under the sensitive head. Matty’s hips buck and he fucking _growls_ as he kisses George messily, their tongues sliding together as George swallows down Matty’s desperate noises.

It doesn’t take long until Matty’s hips are rocking in a frantic rhythm and George speeds up his hand, his face now buried in Matty’s neck, sucking and biting at the stubbly skin, and as Matty comes hard all over George’s knuckles, his thighs tighten around George’s and a guttural moan fills the quiet night air. Matty collapses against George’s chest and George’s natural instinct is to wrap his arms around the smaller man, so he does, allowing their heartbeats to return to normal.

**

George and Matty both share secretive smiles as they make their way back to Matty’s garden, which is still thankfully empty as they retrieve their clothes and quickly get dressed. They exchange numbers and George is surprised to see that Matty almost looks a little shy, and when George goes to leave Matty leans up and presses a quick kiss to his cheek which makes George grin down at his shoes.

The grin doesn’t leave George’s face for the entire walk home, only realising when he reaches his front door that he should have probably checked on Ross and Adam. He types out a quick group text letting them know that he’s home before collapsing face down on the mattress, not even bothering to undress as sleep washes over him.

George wakes the next morning to three texts.

 **Adam:** I am NEVER drinking again.

 **Ross:** Did u get a shag mate?

 **Matty:** Can’t stop thinking about your cock… wanna grab a drink later? (that would have sounded smoother in person lol) xx


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So people liked this enough to want a second part, so here you go! :)
> 
> This will probably end up having a few more chapters after this one as I'm apparently incapable of not writing about these two idiots.
> 
> Please let me know what you think, I love you all! <3

To say that Matty is jittery would be putting it lightly. He’d finally managed to light his cigarette on the fourth attempt after singeing his fingers in the process the first three times, and now he’s loitering outside Costa while mums with buggies give him dirty looks. And Matty supposes he probably does cut a fairly intimidating image standing there in his ripped jeans, earrings in both ears and tattoos on display, and _god_ he’s such a fucking cliche sometimes but he can’t help it. Not to mention the purple hickey adorning his neck, courtesy of George last night. He nudges his sunglasses up his nose as he takes a deep drag, careful not to exhale in the direction of the people enjoying their coffees outside on this uncharacteristically sunny day, his eyes scan up and down the high street, but still no sign of him. No sign of George.

Last night still feels like a bit of a weird fever dream to Matty, and he’s surprised that George had even texted him back considering how George had categorically told Matty that he wasn’t gay… but he had than proceeded to kiss Matty several times _and_ toss him off… not particularly straight behaviour when you think about it. But this only further fuels Matty’s belief in the idea that nobody is 100% straight, it only takes a certain person and a certain scenario for all pre-conceived constructs of sexuality to crumble. However, Matty had worried that perhaps George had written the whole night off as a drunken fumble, necessitated by the fact that he was sad and newly single, but apparently not because George had replied to Matty’s admittedly incredibly blunt yet flirtatious text with an easy ‘yeah sure, when and where?’

They had agreed on the Costa on the high street at 4, for which Matty is eternally glad for because his mum, dad and little brother had arrived home just as he was getting ready to leave, and it gave him an excuse to be able to duck out when his mum had started yelling about the state of the house. Her cries of, ‘Matthew, why on _earth_ is there a traffic cone in the shower?’ reverberating off the walls as he climbed into his car, slamming the door shut to cut off his mum’s shouts. He knows better after twenty-one years than to stick around to receive the brunt of his mum’s fiery temper.

After George had left last night, Matty had gone back inside to utter chaos. He had found Hann passed out in the bath with a dick drawn on his face in Sharpie, and after all it had been George’s friend Ross fucking around in the toilet with the blue-haired girl who Matty is pretty sure is called Amelia or something. He’d ushered everyone out just after 3 in the morning and had stayed up until at least 4 doing his best to pick up all the discarded cans, bottles and pizza boxes. As far as Matty could tell, nobody had been sick anywhere, but it would be just Matty’s luck that his mum would find something he’d missed, just like how she’d found that fucking traffic cone. He had texted George as he’d collapsed down on his bed, smirking into the dark room while he rubbed at his still aching jaw from having it stretched wide by George’s cock.

Matty checks his phone, it’s ten minutes past four, and he stubs his cigarette out under the toe of his Vans, and as he anxiously waits his mind flashes back to last night, for about the hundredth time that day. Part of Matty wonders how exactly George would react if he told him that he’d touched himself in the shower that morning, thinking about how good George’s hands had felt all over him, the way that he’d fucked his mouth, just fucking gone for it, and Matty loves that shit, loves that George didn’t second guess it not even for a minute. Matty smirks down at his shoes but he jumps as someone clears their throat in his direction.

‘Um… Matty?’

Matty looks up quickly and finds a grin gracing his face because George is smiling shyly at him, and he’d not been expecting that. George had been cocky last night, not shy, but maybe that had been bravado fuelled by alcohol… or maybe it’s because less than twenty-four hours ago Matty had been choking on George’s cock, and now here they were, doing something incredibly civilized like getting coffee together. He looks _good_ though, a little hungover and tired, much like Matty himself, but Matty doesn’t miss how broad he is, and he dwarfs Matty in comparison, which he definitely likes...

‘Hey! You made it,’ Matty hates how awkward that sounds to his own ears but he goes with it anyway, pushing his sunglasses up so they’re resting on his head.

‘Yeah, sorry I’m a bit late, my car is fucked so I had to get the bus,’ he laughs awkwardly, tucking his hands into his jeans pocket.

‘It’s cool, man, I only just got here myself.’ _Liar._

‘Shall we…’ George gestures towards the entrance to the coffee shop, and Matty nods. George holds the door open for Matty like a proper fucking gentleman and he grins to himself. He feels almost giddy, pent up and excited just from being around George.

Mercifully there’s no queue and Matty spies a quiet two person table in the corner so he turns to George.

‘You wanna grab that table and I’ll grab the drinks? What do you want?’

‘Oh,’ George says, like he’s surprised at the offer. ‘Are you sure? Just tea… milk, one sugar. Thanks.’ He gives Matty a grateful smile before heading off to claim the table, and Matty watches him go, admiring his slender hips and broad fucking shoulders.

He orders quickly, handing a tenner over to the lady behind the till, tapping his fingers against the counter in an erratic rhythm while he waits for the drinks. George is sitting with his back to him, head bowed down a little while he looks at his phone, and Matty contentedly admires the view. The barista calls out his order and Matty quickly grabs the drinks, careful not to spill anything as he places the tray down in front of George.

George eyes the drinks tray then looks up at Matty and laughs while Matty takes his seat opposite.

‘You didn’t actually order hot chocolate with cream and marshmallows, did you? How old are you?’

‘You’re never too old for hot chocolate with cream and marshmallows, George. Don’t be a bully.’ He sips his hot chocolate and grins at George as if to prove a point. ‘Yummy.’

George laughs into his tea cup and takes a sip, eyeing Matty over the rim. ‘You have cream on your nose.’

‘It was intentional,’ Matty explains, wiping the cream off with his hand and then licking his hand clean, maybe making a little bit of display of himself than is really necessary in the hope that George might notice.

‘Of course it was.’

They’re both silent for a minute, but it isn’t awkward. The hustle and bustle of the busy coffee shop fills the silence between them, and as Matty sips his hot chocolate he tries to not just stare at George, mentally noting all the things he was too stoned and drunk to notice last night. Like how his smile is a little crooked, and his hair is really messy, dyed badly blonde but it works on him. His hands are huge around his cup, and if Matty starts to think about how good his hands felt wrapped around his cock last night, he hopes it doesn’t show on his face.

‘So…’ George breaks the silence suddenly and Matty looks up. George has an unreadable expression on his face, and oh, here we go, Matty thinks.

‘So I told Adam that I was meeting you for coffee,’ George places his cup down, playing with the thick silver band circling his middle finger. ‘And he told me some interesting things about you.’

Matty raises an eyebrow and leans back in his chair, eyes fixing on George, indicating for him to go on, even though Matty knows what George is about to say.

‘Two things actually… Firstly he said that you’re known for showing up to parties in dresses,’ he pauses and Matty just smirks because there’s no point denying it, and he knows he looks good in them so whatever. ‘And secondly,’ George continues, ‘he said that you are a bit of a slut when it comes to sucking cock.’

Matty feels himself flush at that, not so much at the words, but how George said it. His voice dropped low as to not be overheard, but the dip on octave shoots straight to his cock because it’s _true_. He fucking loves it, and he doesn’t really care that people know how much he loves it either, and if you’re going to have a reputation it might as well be for something good.

‘I did tell you how much I liked it last night,’ Matty supplies, his hand coming up to rub his jaw. ‘My jaw still aches by the way…’

George swallows and jerks, his knee hitting the underside of the table and making it wobble precariously. Matty extends his legs under the table so that his foot brushes up against the side of George’s calf.

‘You weren’t complaining last night,’ Matty laughs, relishing in how flustered George looks, and Matty wants to drop to his knees under the table right now and get his mouth around George so badly that his mouth waters from it.

‘I’m not complaining now either, trust me,’ George breathes out. 

Matty presses his hand against his constricted cock, glad that they’re in the corner and that no one can see what he’s doing, the ridiculousness of the situation not lost on him, and he’s seconds away from dragging George into the toilets just so he can get his hands on him in private. In fact…

Matty stands up and leans over the table so he’s crowding in George’s space. ‘Meet me in the toilets in a minute.’

He doesn’t wait around to see George’s reaction, just turns on his heel and heads towards the toilets which are luckily tucked around the corner out of sight of the main coffee shop. He ducks inside and locks the door behind him, glad they’re individual toilets rather than cubicles because that’s always awkward, and Matty has been almost caught far too many times in compromising positions in clubs and bars.

Matty waits with his back against the door, and he’s starting to think that George has just given up and left when there’s a very soft knock on the door. Matty turns and unlocks the door to reveal a sheepish looking George, and he can’t help but grin and yank George inside by the front of his shirt, locking the door with his free hand.

‘You’re a fucking lunatic,’ George laughs breathlessly, repeating his words from last night as Matty presses him forcefully against the bathroom door.

‘I still don’t really see you complaining,’ Matty murmurs, his hand still fisted in George’s shirt, and he can feel the muscles beneath the material, taut and firm. Their faces are close, and George leans in a little bit, like he wants to kiss Matty but he’s too afraid to initiate anything without alcohol to fuel his curiosity, but Matty just grins at him before dropping to his knees, aware that they don’t have much time. 

‘I’m not,’ George breathes out as Matty lifts George’s shirt up slowly so he can press his face into the warm skin of George’s stomach, biting down gently as his fingers come up to fiddle with the zipper. His own cock is already achingly hard in his boxers because absolutely everything about this scenario is doing it for him. It’s risky, it’s hot, and he can’t wait to get his mouth on George, and Matty hopes George remembers what he likes because George had fucked his mouth so perfectly last night that he needs to feel it again.

Matty tugs George’s boxers and jeans down so they pool at his ankles and Matty lets out a content moan because George is already fully hard, and _fuck_ , Matty really hadn’t taken the time last night to appreciate just how fucking big George’s cock is, no wonder his jaw aches today!

‘Been thinking about this all day,’ Matty breathes, letting his tongue and lips brush against the sensitive head of George’s cock. George’s breathing hitches and Matty’s hands find George’s hips, pressing them down to keep him in place as he swallows George down. He concentrates on relaxing his throat and breathing through his nose, his entire body buzzing with arousal because Matty is truly at his most content when he’s doing this, he knows how good he is, and the sounds George is making only prove this further.

‘Shit, Matty!’ George gasps, his hips trying to jerk forwards but being restricted by Matty’s firm hand. Matty hums low around George’s cock, letting his tongue rub against the sensitive underside, his nose pressed into the curls at the base as he swallows.

George tangles his fingers roughly into Matty’s hair, and he keens into it because _yes_ this is exactly what he wanted, and he removes his hands from George’s hips as a silent invitation for George to start to move, and he does. He jerks his hips forwards and Matty gags slightly as George’s cock hits the back of his throat but he doesn’t pull off, he holds still, his right hand palming at his own cock through his stupidly tight jeans.

Matty’s eyes are streaming, and he has spit dripping off his chin as George fucks his throat, staccato moans emanating from George’s mouth, and as he looks up, his eyes meet George’s. Matty watches George’s eyes flash dark and his head tips back, a guttural groan filling the otherwise silent bathroom, and he’s coming, thick and hot down Matty’s throat. 

Matty shudders and coughs, letting George’s dick slip from his lips. He feels drunk from arousal and he’s so turned on that he doesn’t even mind the way his throat is burning or that he has come dribbling out of the corners of his mouth.

‘Sorry, sorry,’ George grunts, and Matty swallows thickly as he shakes his head. His cock is leaking in his boxers and he whimpers, swaying from side to side on his knees a little bit while George stares down at him. He licks the corners of his mouth clean while still making eye contact at George because he’s revelling in the way that George is looking at him.

‘You’re something else,’ George laughs weakly as he leans down to inch his boxers and jeans back up, and Matty is just about to reply when there’s a loud echoing knock on the bathroom door.

‘Can you come out now please?’ A commanding voice calls through the door and Matty’s eyes widen and he jumps up so quickly he gets a head rush. George looks panicked and his eyes dart towards the window before looking back at Matty, it’s just about big enough for them to squeeze out of, and as the loud voice echoes and there’s another thump on the door they dash towards it. Matty’s heart is pounding, all thoughts of getting off completely gone as his shaky hands work at getting the window latch open wide enough.

Matty scrambles through first, and almost falls flat on his face, his legs still a little wobbly from being on his knees for so long, and George quickly follows suit. Matty grabs hold of George’s wrist for the second time in twenty-four hours and drags him round the back of the bins, hopefully out of sight of anyone who should come looking for them. They both collapse back, breathing hard, Matty feels a little bit giddy with adrenaline and he can’t help the loud snort of laughter that bursts from his mouth, quickly devolving into a full on giggling fit.

‘Oh my fucking God,’ George gasps after a few minutes of uncontrollable laughter on both their parts. 

‘That was a close one,’ Matty grins and George rolls his eyes, but there’s almost fondness there.

‘You’re a fucking menace! I did say to you last night that I really didn’t want to get arrested for being indecent in public.’

‘We weren’t arrested, and we weren’t in public,’ Matty smirks, turning so he can face George now, his heart rate returned to normal and he can’t help but think that George’s smile is absolutely lovely so Matty doesn’t really hold himself accountable for the fact that he leans in and slots his lips against George’s.

He expects George to pull away, he does _not_ expect George to tug him in close and kiss him so thoroughly that Matty feels weak at the knees. George holds him up and licks at the inside of Matty’s mouth, like he’s trying to chase the taste of himself, and this thought alone makes Matty moan and shove himself even closer into George’s space.

George pulls away then and Matty pouts up at him, his cock already filling out because he had been already so close just from sucking George off that it’s cruel that he should be denied this twice in such a short space of time.

‘I should be getting back,’ George laughs, rubbing the back of his neck, his face a little flushed and his lips a little swollen and Matty nods in defeat, he knows better than to try and push these kinds of things, he does however get an idea.

‘So… a mate of mine is having a party at his next Friday, do you wanna come?’

George blinks quickly like he’s surprised at the turn in conversation but he nods, giving Matty another one of those shy smiles.

‘Sure… love to, text me the address, yeah?’

‘Nah, I was actually thinking about making you guess it,’ Matty quips, and George kicks at his foot, making Matty giggle.

‘Yes, George. I’ll text you the address.’

**

They head home their separate ways, and Matty groans to himself as soon as he slams his car door shut. His cock is throbbing distractingly in his boxers and as he pulls out of the car park he turns the radio up to an almost deafening volume to try and distract himself from the fact that all the blood in his body is pooled in his dick.

He’s only about ten minutes away from home but Matty finds himself pulling over down a quiet country lane, he’s so hard he’s feeling light-headed and he’d never hear the end of it if he ended up crashing his car because he was too horny to concentrate on the bloody road. He jerks off quickly, and his head hangs forward as he recounts the feeling of George coming in his mouth, the look George had given him afterwards, and how George had been so eager to taste himself.

Matty’s head hits the steering wheel as he comes, jerking forward as he spills over his knuckles, then cursing as some splashes onto his favourite jeans and the car upholstery. Jeans be damned he wipes his hands off for lack of anything else to clean up with, and he reminds himself to make sure he does his own laundry this week because he’s way too old for his mum to be finding this kind of stuff.

He grabs his phone from his jeans pocket and snaps a quick picture of his come covered jeans, sending it to George with a quick caption of ‘look what you made me do xx’, before throwing it down on the passenger seat and quickly pulling away, a plan for next week’s party already forming in his head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! Writers block is an absolute bastard, but I've been struck with inspiration in the last week so here we are! 
> 
> Please enjoy, thank you for your endless love and comments and kudos, I owe you all so much <3
> 
> If anyone wants to come find me on Tumblr I’m conditional-form!

‘No, no, wait… let me get this straight...’ Adam pauses between laughter, his face is red from where he’s hanging upside down off the side of George’s bed, he’s been laughing hysterically for the last five minutes after George told him and Ross about his escapades with Matty over the weekend. ‘...so, he sucks you off in his garden, you go on a fucking coffee date, and then he sucks you off in the loos in Costa because you’re just _so_ irresistible?’

‘Sounds false to me,’ Ross mutters from his perch at George’s desk, his face buried in his phone from where he’s been texting the blue haired girl from the party, Amelia apparently.

‘I didn’t say that last part,’ George mutters, because his friends are being horrid, and he’s regretting inviting them round for pizza now, especially considering he paid for the fucking pizza.

‘Since when are you into guys?’ Adam asks, slithering off the bed so he’s sitting next to George, grabbing a slice of the now nearly cold pizza.

‘I’m not…’ George retorts but his brow is furrowed because honestly he doesn’t really know what he’s feeling about this whole thing. 

Is he attracted to Matty? He supposes he’s attracted to elements of Matty, his mouth for example, and the way he’s so brazen about what he wants and enjoys, it’s incredibly refreshing. There’s obviously no denying that he’s attractive, but being able to objectively tell if someone is good looking and being attracted to them are two totally different things. But then, George has flashbacks to the night at the party, Matty panting and moaning in his lap while George had got him off with his hands, Matty’s tongue in his mouth and his hands in George’s hair… and what George neglects to tell Ross and Adam is how Matty’s picture of his come covered jeans had made him so hard on the bus home that he’d locked himself in the bathroom the minute he’d got home, and had his hand in his boxers so fast it was actually laughable.

‘I dunno,’ George concedes, shrugging. ‘I guess he’s hot… he seems into me, and I don’t exactly have a line of girls queueing up to suck me off in Costa so…’

‘Matty’s into anything with a cock,’ Adam says bluntly through his mouthful of pizza and Ross laughs, finally looking up from his phone.

‘You’re both being awfully mean considering I bought you pizza,’ George mutters, crossing his arms over his chest sulkily.

‘Awww,’ Adam coos, nudging George in the ribs with his elbow. ‘We’re just messing, if you wanna go get your dick sucked by Matty Healy then crack on, mate. I’ve heard he’s good at it at least.’

George coughs. ‘Uh… yeah, you could say that.’

Ross joins George and Adam on the floor, taking the last slice of pepperoni pizza which earns him a slap from Adam.

‘He deepthroats like a pro,’ George divulges, and this takes Ross off guard, choking on his mouthful so that Adam has to whack him on the back. All the while George laughs and shakes his head at the two idiots he calls his best friends.

‘Uncalled for,’ Ross rasps once he can talk normally, a scowl on his face. ‘When’s this party anyway? Can we come?’

George shrugs. ‘I don’t see why not. He texted me the address, not far, it’s one of them big new houses on the outskirts of town, Friday night.’

‘I’ll drive,’ Adam pipes up. ‘I’m literally never drinking again after Matty’s party… I’ve never thrown up so much in my entire life… I also didn’t realise I had a Sharpie cock on my face until my mum pointed it out to me.’

‘What a lad,’ Ross cackles fondly, patting Adam’s knee, and George grins at both of them, relieved that neither of them made a fuss about the fact that he’s maybe bi, or he’s gay but only when it comes to Matty, or that maybe he’s neither of those things and he just likes having his dick sucked. Whatever the case may be, he’s glad his friends are supportive, not that he thought they wouldn’t be, but he’s glad nonetheless.

**

George plugs his phone in to charge, yawning with a stretch as he pulls off his shirt and kicks his jeans away, leaving them where they drop and collapsing into his bed. Ross and Adam had ended up staying way later than they should have done, and he has to be up for a 9am lecture, already regretting the six pack of beer he downed almost entirely by himself as he begrudgingly sets his alarm.

He’s just slipping beneath the sheets when his phone vibrates from his place on the table, and George is contemplating ignoring it because his head is swimming and the oblivion of sleep is so close, but he grabs it from the side, figuring it’s probably either Adam or Ross, he doesn’t really get texts or calls from anyone else.

‘H’lo,’ George mumbles, pressing the phone to his ear as his head sinks into the pillow.

‘Hey... oh shit, sorry! Did I wake you?’ It’s Matty’s slightly panicked voice coming from down the line, and that causes George’s eyes to snap open because why is Matty ringing him at ten to midnight on a Tuesday night?

‘No, no,’ George says quickly, shifting up so he’s half sitting up, the covers bunched under his chin even though it’s a warm night.

‘I forget that other people have regular sleeping patterns,’ Matty laughs. ‘I work weird shifts and I just assume people are awake when I am, you know?’

George is just about to ask Matty what he does for a job when Matty speaks first.

‘Just wanted to check you were still down for the party on Friday?’

‘Yeah, yeah, of course…’ He trails off, a little confused as to why Matty rang him instead of just texting him like a normal person. ‘Is it okay if I bring Ross and Adam? Adam’s said he’ll drive?’

A pause, a drop in tone a little. ‘Cool, yeah… umm, would he be able to pick me up do you think?’

George thinks he can sense something in Matty’s voice but he’s not sure what it is, and he finds that just hearing Matty’s voice is making him feel warm all over, even though he’s only talking casually.

‘Don’t see why not… he said he was never drinking again after your party so he’s a safe bet,’ George laughs, kicking the covers off his legs, everything suddenly feeling a little too warm. He’s struck by the tone of Matty’s voice, _’you have to be a little bit gay to want to suck cock though’_ , he’s been plagued all week by those words, how Matty’s lips had brushed against his ear, and he’s wanked so much this last few days that it’s like he’s only just discovered what his cock is for all over again.

‘Did he manage to get that cock off his face?’ Matty snorts and George grins up at the ceiling, his phone pressed between his ear and the pillow.

‘Apparently he didn’t even know it was there until his mum pointed it out the next morning!’

Matty giggles down the line and George lets a hand rest on his stomach, idly running his fingers over the skin there as he listens to Matty have what sounds like full blown hysterics.

‘Fucking hell,’ Matty gasps and George wonders what he’s doing, where he is, and he finds himself asking the question before really registering why he wants to know in the first place.

‘Where are you?’

Matty pauses and there’s crackling and rustling. ‘Fucking hell! Gonna ask me what I’m wearing too, George?’

George likes it when Matty says his name. He coughs.

‘What are you wearing then, Matty?’ George asks, and he’s teasing because he’s starting to get a handle of what Matty is like, and he feels like he has to try harder to keep up with him. This is all totally unfamiliar territory to George.

Without even missing a beat, Matty replies, ‘Well, as of about thirty seconds ago, I’m in bed not wearing anything.’

George’s breathing hitches and he swallows, imagining Matty naked on his bed, his too big glasses sliding down his nose, a smug grin on his face because he knows he’s going to get a reaction from George.

When George doesn’t say anything, Matty continues. ‘What are _you_ wearing, George?’

‘Just… just boxers.’ George’s voice cracks on the first word and he flushes, his entire body fizzing with warmth because if this is going where he thinks it’s going then it’s a first for him.

Matty hums low in his ear and George licks his lips, his mouth feels dry, like it’s full of cotton wool, and the beer in his system is making him feel bold again.

‘Making me feel underdressed,’ Matty murmurs and George’s cock gives a weak twitch as he shuts his eyes and tries to picture Matty, pushing all doubts and thoughts to the back of his head, because if they’re doing this then he wants to do it properly. He scratches his fingers under the waistband of his boxers and lets himself _feel_ everything.

‘You could take them off,’ Matty continues, and well, George doesn’t really need asking twice at this point. He wriggles a little, getting his boxers down by his ankles, the phone slipping from his perch between his ear and the pillow and thudding to the floor.

‘Fuck sake,’ he mutters, swiping at his phone and readjusting it to it’s previous position, he can hear Matty laughing down the line at him.

‘Didn’t think taking your boxers off was such an arduous task, George.’

‘Hop off,’ George laughs, but he wants to tell Matty to keep saying his name like that because his cock is now semi-hard, resting heavily against his stomach. Feeling slightly self-conscious of his movements, George lets his fingers trail down his stomach once more, goosebumps erupting on his skin despite the warm night air.

‘I can’t stop thinking about your cock,’ Matty murmurs, all serious now like he hadn’t been laughing at George’s clumsiness thirty seconds ago. ‘Thinking about you fucking my throat makes me so hard you have no idea.’

George emits a shaky sound and he grips his cock, a soft sigh from Matty sounding crackly to George’s ears. He’s more than aware that it’s his turn to say something, but his mind has gone completely blank, he wants to tell Matty that he can’t stop thinking about fucking his mouth, but this is too new, too weird, too much for him to process.

‘Are you gonna talk to me?’ Matty laughs softly. ‘Or have I got completely the wrong end of the stick here?’

‘No, no!’ George replies quickly, shaking his head though he knows Matty can’t see. ‘You haven’t I just… I’ve not done this before…’ he trails off, trying to focus on his breathing as he lets his hand drag slowly up and down his cock, his hips pushing up involuntarily. ‘I am… I am touching myself though. Feels… it feels so good.’

‘Good, good,’ Matty’s voice says, low in his ear, his voice has a rasp in it that doesn’t sound like it could have possibly come from his mouth but it makes George grunt.

‘That picture you took… I came so hard thinking about it,’ George admits, a little breathless, flushing heavily. ‘Where… where were you? When you took it?’

‘My car,’ Matty murmurs. ‘Got so hard sucking you off that I couldn’t even wait until I got home, fuck, George.’ And George is pretty sure he can hear Matty, hear the slick sounds his hands are making as he strokes himself off, touches himself thinking about sucking George off, and _fuck_ if that isn’t the hottest thing ever.

George covers his flushed face with his spare hand, still stroking himself as Matty talks to him. His body feels electric and he groans Matty’s name, much to his own embarrassment, but it’s soon forgotten when he hears Matty whimper his name right back.

Neither of them speak after this, the noises Matty is making are more than enough to give George a stunning visual, causing his cock to leak all over his fist. His orgasm takes him by surprise, and he lets out a quiet gasping moan as he comes heavily all over his fist and stomach.

‘Did you just-’ Matty groans, cutting himself off with a cry as his orgasm obviously follows and George shudders from the aftershocks of his own, head still thrown back.

‘Shit!’ George breathes out, struggling to clasp the phone to his ear with his clean hand, and his curse is met with a weak giggle from Matty down the line. The noise makes something bloom in George’s chest, but he’s too tired to think about what it could mean.

‘I like you, George. You’re fun,’ Matty laughs, his voice sounding clearer now, less static.

‘I didn’t do anything,’ George argues, lazily letting his fingers run through the sticky mess on his stomach.

‘You sound hot when you come.’

George chokes on a laugh and shakes his head, grabbing a tissue from the nightstand and wiping his stomach clean. He tosses the tissue in the bin and stifles a yawn.

‘Oh, I’m sorry, did I keep you up?’ Matty teases and George finds himself grinning, despite himself.

‘Yeah, you did actually, bit rude, just calling me up and expecting me to talk dirty to you down the phone.’

‘Go get your beauty sleep, princess,’ Matty laughs, and before George can think up some witty retort, Matty’s already hung up the phone.

**

George is already happily half-way drunk when he, Ross and Adam arrive at the party on Friday night. Matty had texted him that morning to let him know that he didn’t need a lift anymore, and George had spent approximately half an hour wondering why this prospect made him feel weird. Maybe Matty was regretting what happened the other night, though that didn’t seem likely when George thought about it properly.

‘This place is even bigger than Matty’s!’ Adam exclaims, shaking his head as they pull into the large driveway.

‘I’ve been hanging out with the wrong crowd,’ Ross snorts from the backseat, and George turns around and thumps him on the leg, this of course earns him fingers to the ribs and George squirms in his seat while Ross mercilessly tickles him until he calls red.

‘I’m going to regret being the sober one tonight, aren’t I?’ Adam sighs, swiftly parking, rolling his eyes like some long-suffering housewife.

George gazes up at the huge house and shakes his head as Adam and Ross go inside, leaving him alone to take everything in. It’s a hot evening and there’s people already spilling out of the house and into the expansive garden. In George’s tipsy state, his fingers itch to text Matty, to ask him if he’s here yet, he also desperately wants to roll a joint, and decides to find a quiet place to do both of these things.

He settles sitting down on the grass, back leant against a low brick wall to the side of the house, away from everyone else. He taps out a quick text to Matty letting him know where he is, hoping that he’s actually here, because if George is being honest with himself, the only reason he’s here is Matty. He would have been perfectly content to just stay at home, getting high in his bedroom with Ross and Adam.

He’s half way through rolling a joint when his phone vibrates in his pocket, and he fishes it out quickly, hoping it’s from Matty. It’s not.

 **Ross:** lol wait until u see him

George frowns down at his phone, relieved that Matty is in fact here, but confused by Ross’ cryptic text. However, his confusion lasts all of about ten seconds, dispelled immediately when he spots Matty walking towards him, a grin on his face.

‘Lurking in the shadows, George?’

George is speechless. Genuinely speechless. Not only is Matty wearing a dress, he’s wearing fucking _fishnets_ , paired with Docs and a denim jacket.

He’s staring. He’s definitely staring.

‘You’re staring,’ Matty laughs as he plops himself down next to George on the grass.

‘I… you, I mean- you…’ he gives up, shaking his head, ignoring the fact that his cock is definitely interested in Matty’s attire because he is the perfect mix of masculine and feminine, and apparently George is into that kind of thing now. He busies himself with finishing off rolling his joint because he knows if he carries on staring then he’s just going to say something stupid.

‘I look good, I know,’ Matty giggles, elbowing George in the ribs lightly. Matty’s legs are stretched out in front of him, and George can’t help but let his gaze travel up his skinny legs, the dark of the fishnets looking obscene against the pale of his skin. The dress stops mid-thigh, much to George’s dismay, he finds himself wanting to see higher.

George laughs awkwardly, and nods as he fumbles for his lighter and lights the joint with unsteady hands, the overwhelming need to calm his nerves the only thing that’s going on in his mind. Matty makes him nervous, he’s unpredictable and impulsive, and the last time they saw each other they nearly got fucking arrested. He inhales and exhales slowly before replying properly.

‘You look fucking good,’ he says quietly, the smoke causing his voice to come out low and scratchy. He wants to run his fingers over Matty’s thighs, hook his fingers in the fishnets and rip them off him. The thought takes him by surprise, and he swallows as Matty takes the joint from his fingers.

‘Better than any girl?’

‘Better than any girl,’ George clarifies, finding that it’s the truth. It’s been a while since any girl has made him feel this pent up. It sends George’s mind reeling. He watches the way Matty’s mouth hollows out when he inhales, can see so vividly in his head, Matty’s lips clamped around his cock, and it sends a jolt through him at the same time as Matty starts speaking.

‘You wanna do blowbacks?’

George looks over to see that Matty’s eyes are glinting, and he decides to throw caution to the wind.

‘Why not,’ George grins. ‘Although you are aware we’re not sixteen, right?’

‘Knew I liked you for a reason,’ Matty smirks before taking a hit, inhaling slowly while George moves forwards to cup his hands gently around Matty’s face, moving in so their lips are millimetres apart. Matty exhales at the same time that George breathes in, closing his eyes, feeling an instant headrush from how hot and intimate this feels. He holds it in his lungs before he tilts his head up and blows the smoke out through his mouth, watching it dance on the warm evening breeze.

He can feel Matty watching his mouth and when he lowers his face once more, he sees that Matty is indeed staring, his eyes a little dark.

‘My turn,’ George says croakily, taking the joint from Matty’s fingers, and as he does so Matty clambers into George’s lap, his fishnet covered thighs bracketing his own, dress hitched high to allow the spread of his thighs. He leans back to look at Matty as he presses the joint to his lips, eyeing the way Matty’s eyes follow the movement of his fingers, his cool hands cup the side of George’s face, he leans in and George is about to exhale when Matty’s soft, smoky mouth covers his own. 

A gasp of surprise is swallowed in Matty’s mouth as Matty all but sucks the smoke from his mouth, and George has to try his best not to cough as Matty pulls away, inhaling with a smirk on his lips before letting the smoke out through his nose.

‘You’re too much for me,’ George groans weakly, a laugh bubbling up to accompany it. He doesn’t know where to put his hands, wants to slide them up Matty’s thighs, knows that Matty would let him even, but still something stops him.

Matty places the joint between George’s lips, and shifts a little in George’s lap, still grinning down at him, his hands resting on the side of George’s neck while George busies himself with focusing on breathing, focusing on not getting hard, but _fuck_ Matty is making it so difficult. When George exhales this time, Matty just watches him, bottom lip tucked between his teeth. George shivers as he stubs the joint out against the wall.

‘Where’s Adam and Ross?’ Matty asks, and George gives in now, allowing his tremulous hands to rest on Matty’s thighs. His skin is warm and the span of George’s hand covers most of Matty’s thigh. It makes his cock twitch.

‘Inside,’ George gestures vaguely towards the house, wondering how he keeps getting himself into these situations with Matty, not that he minds, it’s just that he misses being able to think about things other than getting his cock in Matty’s mouth… or other parts. And Matty looks incredible tonight, George can barely take his eyes off him.

‘I’m glad you came,’ Matty murmurs, before fitting his lips gently against George’s, his hands still against George’s neck, George’s fingers resting deftly against Matty’s pale thighs. George is struck by how soft Matty is being, it contrasts so heavily against everything else, and George is just about to pull away and say so when Matty nips at his bottom lip, eyes flashing dark and dangerous.

This causes something to snap inside George, and his grip on Matty’s thigh tightens, his mouth opens and Matty licks into his mouth deeply, eliciting a loud groan from George because he can’t remember the last time just kissing someone felt this fucking good. Matty is now kissing him like he’ll die if he can’t get closer to George, his hands running through George’s tangled hair, and George finds it infectious, he gasps into Matty’s mouth, letting his fingers hook through the fishnets as he claims Matty’s mouth as his own, both their breathing coming out laboured and heavy.

‘We’ve gotta stop doing this at parties,’ George laughs weakly once they pull apart for some much needed air. He finds himself half hard, his fingers slowly rubbing Matty’s thigh while Matty is slowly grinding his hips down needily against George.

‘Really?’ Matty asks breathlessly. ‘I was thinking the exact opposite.’

George shivers, something twisting in his stomach because an overwhelming desire to get his hands on every inch of Matty’s skin is eating him up inside, but he doesn’t know how to tell Matty.

‘I wanna-’ he starts, but he chokes on the words, they’re lodged in his throat and he can’t get them out. Matty is gazing down at him, his hands still resting gently against George’s neck, he can probably feel George’s butterfly pulse, elevated by fear and excitement.

‘What do you want?’ Matty asks quietly, leaning in then to press his lips against George’s neck, like he knows that George needs the extra encouragement.

‘I wanna touch you,’ George whispers, spurred on by Matty’s lips dragging over his flushed skin. ‘Fuck, it’s all I can think about, Matty.’

‘You can touch me,’ Matty moans, his hand grabbing hold of George’s and dragging it higher up his thigh, but George shakes his head quickly, pulling his hand away.

‘Not here… somewhere, but not here, please.’

Matty looks pained but nods, climbing off George’s lap with impressive agility given the confines of the dress he’s wearing. He holds out a hand to George, he takes it gratefully, and Matty tugs him to his feet with an easy strength.

‘Wanna come back to mine? I bought my car...’ Matty asks, almost shy, almost like he planned this… George shakes that thought away with a quick nod of the head, and Matty wraps his fingers around George’s wrist, reminiscent of the weekend before, and tugs him away, towards his car.

George follows wordlessly, his eyes on Matty’s arse, and his heart in his mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The porn chapter is here!
> 
> Thank you for being so lovely, I love you all. I'm really, really proud of this chapter, so I hope you love it as much as I do.

They both do pretty well on the drive back to Matty’s house. They make civilised small talk, and George finds out that Matty works in a call centre, and George honestly can’t help but laugh because the idea of someone like Matty trying to sell anything is ridiculous. Matty seems interested in George’s studying and musical interests though, and he makes some quip about ‘saving the drum and banging the drummer’ which makes George flush all the way down to his toes.

The whole thing is so heavily contrasted against all their previous interactions that George finds the overwhelming desire to laugh constantly bubbling under the surface. He also suspects that maybe Matty is trying to impress him with his driving skills, and also, potentially that he doesn’t want to get pulled over while he’s essentially dressed in drag.

‘What do your parents say about… this?’ George gestures at Matty’s outfit, propping his feet up against the dashboard while he types out a quick text to Adam and Ross.

Matty shrugs, not taking his eyes off the road. 

‘Not a lot, they don’t really care, my little brother thinks it’s funny though, he’s ten.’

George laughs, but it’s cut short as he sees that they’re pulling into a familiar road, Matty’s large house at the end of it, and his heart speeds up, he’d almost forgotten the whole point of the car journey. So caught up in Matty’s easy company, they could have been just going to the shops. But no, this is big, much bigger than George had previously considered, now that the effects of the booze and weed are starting to fade a bit.

‘This is me,’ Matty says, a bit pointlessly, George thinks, and all he can think to do is laugh again, he doesn’t know what to do with his hands, and suddenly the air in the car is too thick, like he can’t breathe all over again. Matty turns the engine off, and the new wave of silence is deafening. It’s getting dark, and Matty looks so impossibly pretty, illuminated only by the lights of the house, that he feels winded, and suddenly incredibly sober.

George looks down at his hands, then quickly looks back up again because he can feel Matty’s eyes on him, and he’s right, Matty is looking right at him. And George is about to say something, but he’s cut off by Matty quickly climbing over the middle console of the car and situating himself swiftly in George’s lap.

‘Matty, I-’ His words are cut off by Matty’s lips covering his, and his hands are back in George’s hair once more, tangling and tugging, their lips and teeth pushed together messily, and for some reason George finds the lack of finesse so fucking hot that he doesn’t know what to do with himself. He can feel his skin fizzing with electricity, and he grips Matty’s thighs hard, pushing his hips up because he’s suddenly getting hard, and he wants to get as close to Matty as is physically possible, feeling like he might die if he can’t. 

‘Fucking hell, George,’ Matty whines against his lips, his hips rolling forwards, and it makes George shiver.

‘I-I thought we were going inside?’ George pants, leaning forwards so his face is pressed into Matty’s chest, and George feels Matty press his face into the top of George’s head, breathing him in.

‘We are,’ Matty giggles, though it sounds shaky to George’s ears. ‘I just… can’t keep my hands off you apparently.’

George groans and nods in agreement because it’s true. He wants to touch Matty wherever he can, he feels stupid with lust, and it seems to be overriding the nerves now that it’s actually happening, now that he has Matty close to him like this. He wonders what it would feel like to fuck Matty, how it would feel to suck him off, what Matty’s bare skin would feel like, slick, and sliding, and dragging against his own.

‘C’mere,’ George breathes out, and it’s his turn to instigate the kiss, pulling Matty forward by the collar of his jacket, licking into Matty’s mouth and sucking on his tongue. Matty is panting George’s name like a prayer against his own lips, and George is about to reach down and rub Matty below his skirt, but then Matty pulls away and scrabbles with the car door, almost falling out when it opens. When he rights himself, he looks down at George, and George could swear that no one has ever looked at him with so much want, and desire in his fucking life. 

Matty reaches out for George’s hand, and George takes it eagerly, allowing himself to be pulled out of the car and tugged towards the house. They stumble together as they reach the front door, and Matty gets George pressed against it while he fumbles for his keys in his jacket pocket, his lips attaching to George’s neck, teeth scraping over his skin, and George is so hard he feels like he’s about to explode.

Matty eventually gets the door open and they all but fall inside, Matty stifling his giggles in George’s neck.

‘Matthew? Is that you?’ A female voice calls out from somewhere in the house, Matty’s mum, George assumes, and Matty groans weakly and pulls away from George, rolling his eyes as he kicks his shoes off. George follows suit.

‘Yeah, it’s me mum!’ Matty calls out in reply, linking his fingers with George’s, moving towards the stairs. ‘Party was shit so I left early, going to bed now, love you!’ He trips over his words in his haste to drag George up the stairs with him, and George feels giddy, lighter than air, eyes trained on Matty’s arse as he follows his lead.

Matty’s bedroom door closes with a click, and Matty has George pressed up against it in seconds, he’s shrugging off his jacket and letting it fall to the floor before dragging his lips against George’s, and leaving George breathless, cock aching, and he’s desperate to get his hands on any part of Matty’s skin that he can reach.

‘You’re wearing too many clothes,’ Matty moans, his fingers toying with the hem of George’s shirt, and when George nods, Matty tugs it off. He watches the way in which Matty’s eyes roam over his chest, and that flush returns again, he feels so exposed, he feels like Matty can read him like a book, and he finds his head tipping back against the door as Matty presses his cool fingers to George’s stomach. His fingers trail higher, up George’s chest until they’re cupping George’s face again, and George forces himself to look at Matty properly, studying his face, his dark eyes, his puffy lips, the way one of his dress straps is falling off his shoulder… George has never wanted anyone as much as he wants Matty at this moment.

George contemplates saying all these things, but he decides it’s probably just better to show Matty what he wants, so he surges forwards and kisses Matty desperately, hands cupping Matty’s face, pushing him backwards in the direction of the bed until the backs of Matty’s legs hit the edge of the large king sized bed, and he falls backwards, tugging George down with him as he breaks the kiss to allow air into their lungs again. 

George straddles Matty on the bed, gazes down at him, his heart thudding almost painfully in his chest. Matty looks almost obscene, and he manages to stammer out, ‘God, Matty- you’re so…’ but he trails off, he’s apparently incapable of finishing sentences when he’s anywhere near Matty, it would seem.

‘I know I am,’ Matty giggles, voice breathy, and he rolls his hips up slowly into George, and George almost loses it right then and there. He presses Matty’s wrists into the mattress and kisses him deeply, filthily, all teeth and tongues, and Matty is just as into it as George is, he’s making the prettiest noises, and George is barely holding onto his composure now. He pulls away from Matty’s lips, releasing his wrists, and shifting a little on top of him so he can run his hands over Matty’s thighs, pulling on the fishnets and looking directly at him.

‘Did you wear all of this just for me?’

Matty nods shamelessly, and George can see the outline of his erection through the tight black dress.

‘God, I want to fuck you,’ George breathes out, and then stills because he hasn’t actually meant to say that outloud, _fuck_ , the thought has barely registered in his own brain, because he’s never done this before. Not through lack of trying with girls, they’ve just never been into that kind of thing, but Matty quite obviously _is_ , and that thought alone is driving George to near distraction.

‘You can-... fuck, you can definitely do that if you want,’ Matty rushes out while George continues to rub at his thighs. ‘Though next time, I’ll make sure we have a free house because keeping quiet on your cock is going to be damn near impossible.’

George shivers at the implications that Matty’s words hold. ‘Get these fucking things off,’ he grunts, tugging at the fishnets, accidentally ripping them in his haste to get them off, but he doesn’t care, and apparently neither does Matty. He hastily tugs his jeans down, kicking them to the floor, clad now only in boxers, and Matty has the dress hitched up his thighs now so George can see the outline of Matty’s straining erection.

‘I-...’ George falters, staring down at Matty because suddenly he’s nervous. Sex has never made him nervous before, but Matty is so different that it keeps throwing him off, just when he thinks he has a handle on the situation. He swallows, and Matty looks at him, his expression softening slightly.

‘You good?’ He asks, his hands coming up to rest on top of George’s, squeezing a little.

‘Yeah… yeah, I just- you know… never- I’ve never fucked a guy, never… never done this.’ George hates how unsure he sounds, but Matty just smiles again and pulls George in, kisses him sweetly, cupping the back of George’s head, and stroking his fingers through George’s hair slowly.

‘Whatever you’re comfortable with,’ Matty murmurs against George’s lips, easily flipping them now so that he’s straddling George’s thighs, and George feels a little calmer now knowing that Matty is in control, Matty knows what he’s doing, and George is more than happy to let him take the reins.

George’s head tilts back as soon as Matty leans down, pressing his soft mouth against George’s overheated skin, lips dragging down his stomach slowly, and Matty actually moans from this alone. It makes George feel weak.

‘George, George, George,’ Matty murmurs, mouth moving lower, lips brushing over George’s clothed erection, and George lets out an embarrassingly high pitched whine as Matty starts to slowly suck on the tip of his cock through his boxers, soaking the material, George’s hips jolting upwards involuntarily, he tries to rock forwards because Matty’s mouth is sinful, and it feels like he’s been hard forever.

‘I could just suck you off, if you like?’ Matty murmurs, looking up, meeting George’s eyes, and George frantically shakes his head because he wants so much more than that, even though he knows that Matty’s mouth would feel impossibly good wrapped around his aching cock.

‘Want more,’ George shudders while Matty busies himself with sucking George through the damp material, and he’s moaning quietly like he just can’t get enough, and George supposes that’s probably true. 

‘God, you love it, don’t you?’ George asks, completely awed. And Matty nods, lifting his face away from George’s crotch, momentarily so he can pull George’s boxers down.

‘I love it,’ Matty moans, his breath against George’s hypersensitive skin making him groan. ‘Fuck, I bet you’d feel so fucking big inside me, fuck, George.’

George tips his head back and groans at Matty’s words, his hips pushing up of their own accord because _fuck_ he wants it, he wants it so bad. Matty’s cock is straining in his boxers, and George is so thrilled by how unashamed Matty is about his pleasure, he loves doing this, and he’s proud of that fact, and it fills George with something he can’t put his finger on,

Matty shifts on top of George, and he jolts out of his blissed out daydream to see that Matty has taken his boxers off, the dress pooled at his waist, his cock hard, pressed up against the material of the dress.

‘Can I tell you a secret?’ Matty asks, his fingers trailing hungrily over the skin on George’s chest. George nods, almost keening up into Matty’s eager touch.

‘I fingered myself open before the party,’ he whispers, his voice dropping an octave. ‘I- I hoped you’d come home with me like this,’ and as if to prove the point, he takes hold of George’s hand, and brings it round so George can rub his fingers over the slick rim of Matty’s hole.

‘Fuck, Matty,’ George groans, and before he knows what he’s really doing, he’s sliding a finger inside Matty’s tight body, and Matty’s broken moan is like music to his ears. Matty is slick and hot, and George quickly adds a second finger, so overwhelmed with lust that he can’t even think straight. He’s about to fuck this beautiful boy on top of him, and it feels so right as he works his fingers in and out slowly, Matty’s hands braced on George’s chest while his hips rock, and his head hangs forwards between his shoulders.

‘Shit, your fingers,’ Matty shudders, and he pitches forwards, lips crashing against George’s, and it’s like George can’t get enough air in his lungs, the kiss full of desperation and want, and his fingers are still buried inside Matty as they kiss, and _god_ , George can’t wait anymore. Matty is so impossibly tight around his fingers that George can’t even begin to fathom how he’ll feel around George’s cock.

‘Can I- can I fuck you, please, Matty. Fuck. I need to be inside you right fucking now.’

Matty nods frantically now, pushing his hips back on George’s fingers before pulling off and away from George’s mouth to scrabble on his nightstand for the already open bottle of lube. George wipes his fingers on the sheets while Matty goes to pull the dress over his head, but George stops him with a firm hand as Matty settles atop George’s thighs once more.

‘Can you… can you leave the dress on?’

‘That’s pretty dirty,’ Matty giggles, breathless as he pours lube all over his fingers, and wraps a slick hand around George’s cock. He shivers from the cold and the excess sensation, and when Matty starts to stroke him slowly, George has to steady his hands on Matty’s thighs once more, because he knows that if Matty does that for another minute, he’ll be coming before he’s even got inside Matty.

Matty seems to get the idea, and stills his hand, he swallows thickly as he gazes down at George, eyes moving from his face, to his cock, and then back again.

‘Can I ride you?’ Matty asks, his voice coming out low, and laced with desire.

‘Yes… fuck, please,’ George groans; they’re so close now, so close to doing this, and fuck, Matty is the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen, as he lifts his hips, one hand moving so he can press the tip of George’s aching cock against his entrance. 

George’s breath catches in his throat the second he feels Matty’s impossibly tight heat all around him, and it matches the hitched, breathy gasp that emits from Matty’s mouth as soon as he bottoms out. Matty’s mouth is hanging open in pleasure and his breathing is coming out sharp and shallow, and George reaches out for his hands, as if to ground them both. 

‘God, you feel fucking huge,’ Matty whimpers as he starts to roll his hips forwards experimentally, the straps of the dress falling down his shoulders messily, and all of a sudden, George wants Matty naked, completely naked so he can drink all of Matty in.

‘Take the dress off.’

There’s an urgency to his voice that takes George by surprise, but Matty complies immediately, dragging the dress off and throwing it to the side. His chest is flushed, his tattoos stark against his pale skin, he’s all skinny hips, and sharp collarbones, and George is so enamoured that he feels breathless. 

George languidly rolls his hips up, and Matty instinctively lifts his hips and sinks down again in time slowly, and George is amazed that they’ve picked up a rhythm already. 

‘Jesus, George,’ Matty moans, freeing his hands from George’s so he can brace himself on George’s chest as he rocks his hips, alternating between up and down, back and forth, the slow, hot drag of Matty’s body has George sweating though he’s hardly moving at all. Matty has his head tipped back, his hair falling over his shoulders, his cock pressed up against his stomach as he moves almost performatively, and George is spellbound by the mere sight of him.

‘You’re fucking beautiful,’ George whispers, like a confession, his stomach twisting at his admission. Matty’s eyes meet his once more, and he sweeps his hair from across his face, his bottom lip bitten firm between his teeth as he starts to bounce, eyes not leaving George’s for one second. Small whimpers spill from between Matty’s bitten lips, and _fucking hell_ , he sounds so hot when he’s getting fucked.

George grips hold of Matty’s skinny hips, holding him still as he starts to fuck up into him in earnest, his cock pulsing with need as Matty’s body grips him so perfectly. He knows he’s not going to last long, but he wants this to go on forever, he loves the way Matty’s trying to stifle his cries, and George almost comes on the spot when Matty sucks two fingers into his mouth. He’s obscene, filthily pretty, and George can’t help but pull him forwards, hand cupping the back of his head as he kisses Matty messily, swallowing his moans and whimpers, tugging on Matty’s hair as he continues to rock them.

‘You feel so good, so fucking good inside me, fuck, George, fuck,’ Matty rambles, words spilling against George’s flushed skin, making George shudder, his hands reaching round to grab at Matty’s arse, fingers digging into soft skin, hoping to bruise.

‘Hit me,’ Matty whimpers, and George stills, hands still squeezing Matty’s arse tightly.

‘Wha-... what?’ George stammers out, feeling light-headed from the way Matty’s arse is squeezing his cock so deliciously.

‘Please, hit me,’ he repeats, so George brings his hand down hard on Matty’s arse, the loud smack filling the white noise of the room. 

It’s soon filled by Matty’s quiet cries as George starts to fuck up into Matty desperately, and Matty is mumbling, ‘there, fuck, there, George,’ so hotly against his ear that George feels like he’s burning up from the inside.

Sex has never felt this fucking good before, and George knows that that’s all down to Matty. He’s electric, beautiful, and wanton, seeking pleasure, and knowing how to get it. 

‘M’gonna come, you’re gonna make me fucking come, George’ Matty whines, and George realises with crashing clarity that he’s not been touching Matty at all, Matty isn’t even touching himself, but he’s close anyway, just from being fucked, and the friction between their slick bodies. This realisation makes George’s head spin, and he knows he’s close, he can’t possibly hold on for much longer when Matty’s making all those fucking pretty noises.

Matty comes with a whimper, face pressed into George’s neck as he spills hotly between their stomachs, and George swears he almost blacks out from the feeling of Matty clenching rhythmically around him. He’s whining and rolling his hips through his orgasm, and George just can’t hold on any longer, he drags his nails down Matty’s sweaty back as he comes, thrusting weakly through it as Matty’s name trips over his tongue.

‘Fucking hell, George, George, George,’ Matty mumbles once his hips have stilled, pressing lazy, wet kisses to George’s neck. He feels like he’s floating above his own body, blissful, and content, and wondering vaguely how he’ll ever go back to having sex with girls after _that_. After Matty.

‘You’re amazing,’ George says eventually, pressing a kiss to the side of Matty’s damp temple, and George can feel him grin against his neck. Matty sits up and slowly climbs off George’s lap to collapse next to him on the sweaty sheets. George watches him as he lifts his hand, he drags his fingers through the cum on George’s chest, raises his fingers to his lips, and sucks them clean before looking over at George.

‘Yummy,’ he giggles, cheeks still flushed, and eyes bright. George wants to kiss him breathless, so he does. He licks the taste from Matty’s tongue until Matty starts to giggle into his mouth, and soon they’re both breathless from giggling, and George doesn’t even care that they’re both a mess, covered in sweat and cum as Matty drags the sheets over them. Maybe they can shower together in the morning.

‘Forgive me for being presumptuous, but I assume you’re staying,’ Matty grins, shoving his face into the pillow. George stretches languidly, grinning back easily, relishing in how easy it is to be in Matty’s company.

‘Depends, will you cook me breakfast in the morning?’

‘Can’t cook for shit,’ Matty snorts, letting his feet run slowly against George’s ankles under the covers, tangling their legs together. ‘But I’m pretty good at pouring cereal into a bowl.’

‘About on the same level as me then,’ George laughs, but it quickly turns into a yawn.

Matty laughs softly, leaning over to turn out the light.

‘Goodnight, George.’

‘Night, Matty.’

**

George starts awake, unsure what’s woken him, but he quickly realises that, at some point during the night, Matty has linked their fingers together. The moon illuminates Matty’s sleeping face as George leans down and brushes his lips over their intertwined fingers before settling back into his previous position, smiling into the half-darkness.

He swears he can see Matty smiling, too, but it might just have been a trick of the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please come and say hi to me on Tumblr - my user is conditional-form :)


	5. Chapter 5

Matty wakes up hard. This isn’t an uncommon occurrence, but what is an uncommon occurrence is the fact that he’s not alone in his bed, George’s warm, solid, (and wonderfully naked) body is pressed up against Matty’s side, a heavy arm flung over Matty’s chest. His eyes are fluttering as he sleeps, and the first word that springs to Matty’s mind, through the haze of having just woken up is ‘angelic’. He glances over at the clock on his nightstand, relieved to see that it’s barely past 7am, so he’s got ages to luxuriate in bed with George.

His mind flashes back to last night, and it causes his already hard cock to twitch, because if Matty is being honest with himself, he knew George would be good, but he had no idea George would be _that_ good. Top five shags of his life, maybe even top three, and Matty supposes it had something to do with the fact that it had all been so new for George, being with a guy for the first time, everything was a new experience, and Matty knows how heady and potent the culmination of all of those things can be.

Matty shifts slowly in George’s arms, careful not to wake the sleeping man, so that his back is pressed up against George’s firm, broad chest. He lets himself become enveloped in George’s warmth, and the way his breath gently tickles at his scalp, George isn’t hard, but he’s big enough that Matty can still feel him pressed up against his lower back. His eyes slip closed as he enjoys the sensation of being close to George in this way, and he slides a hand below the covers, just lightly cupping his cock, trailing his fingers over the hot, sensitive skin, and letting out quiet, content hum.

Part of Matty wants to wake George up, roll over and kiss him, maybe they could fuck again, with Matty on his back, all sleepy and lazy, and still slick with come and lube from the night before, but no, this is more fun, he reasons. So he wraps a hand around himself, and squeezes. It’s drier than he’d normally like it, but he can’t bring himself to care, because George is so warm, and so close, and it’s making him feel hot all over. He’s so wrapped up in just _feeling_ everything, that he doesn’t even register as a moan slips past his lips, loudly into the silent room. George’s grip on Matty tightens at the noise, and Matty’s hand stills around his cock, now a little wetter due to the fact that he’s leaking all over his fist.

‘W’smatter?’ George mumbles, voice low, and thick with sleep. Matty’s cock pulses at the sound, and he squeezes again, the urge to continue fucking into his fist growing stronger as George shifts, his hips moving, their bodies so close there’s hardly a centmetre of space in between them. 

‘Nothin’,’ Matty murmurs, hoping his voice doesn’t betray how fucking horny he is, how badly he wants George to fuck him again, how badly he wants to slide beneath the covers, feel George’s cock get hard against his tongue. 

George buries his face against Matty’s neck, and Matty’s stomach flips with butterflies, and arousal, because George’s cock is pressed up snugly against his arse, and Matty’s imagination and vivid memories of last night are enough to make him slowly, imperceptibly grind back into him.

‘Matty,’ George‘s voice is a low rumble against Matty’s ear.

‘George,’ Matty moans quietly in response, letting his head tilt back against George’s shoulder, still trailing his fingers against his cock, feeling it twitch with need. 

‘What are you doing?’ George asks quietly, rubbing his nose into Matty’s hair, and inhaling deeply, his fingers splaying across Matty’s chest, a warm, insistent pressure against Matty’s rapidly overheating skin. Matty’s breathing hitches sharply, and he fists his cock again, shamelessly now, because he knows that George knows what he’s doing, there’s no point in hiding it anymore.

‘I think you know what I’m doing,’ Matty hums, closing his eyes, and then he stills as George lets out a low groan, right next to Matty’s ear, hot breath ghosting his skin, causing goosebumps to erupt all over his body. He lets out a shaky breath, and grinds back slowly this time, deliberately, and this time George is half hard as he rolls forwards to meet Matty’s body.

‘Matty,’ George grunts, his hand sliding down Matty’s torso before resting on his hip, digging his fingers into the soft skin there, and pulling Matty’s hips back so that George’s now fully hard cock drags against Matty’s lower back.

‘Oh, fuck, George,’ Matty whines, part of him wishing he could see George’s face, but it’s somehow so much hotter this way, he can hear the way George’s breathing is coming out shaky and laboured, feel the way he’s hard and slick against Matty’s skin. Matty wants nothing more than for George to fuck him so hard that he struggles to sit down for days, he wants to fuck _George_ with his tongue, his fingers, and his cock, he wants to do it all with George, but for now he’s content with this, it feels like they’re the only two people in world in this moment, here, in Matty’s bed, it feels blissful. 

‘What are you fucking doing to me?’ George mumbles, voice muffled into Matty’s shoulder. Matty giggles breathlessly at that, grinding back again, rolling his hips, and whimpering as George’s mouth attaches to his neck, sucking wetly at what Matty suspects may be a pre-existing hickey from the previous night, from the way it aches under George’s tongue. 

‘Whatever- _oh fuck_ , whatever you want me to,’ Matty shudders, his mouth watering with the thought of George slipping his fucking perfect, massive cock past his lips, and fucking his throat.

‘Just keep doing this,’ George gasps, his grip tightening on Matty as he almost seems to fuck up against Matty, their skin becoming slick with sweat as they move together. They’re in sync with each other, like they had been the night before, bodies moving in tandem, punctuated with their gasps and moans, and Matty swears he almost loses it right then, and there as George moans his name, voice tinged with desperation. 

‘Are you gonna come?’ Matty pants, his hand moving rapidly on his cock now, the smeared wetness on his hands matching the wetness against his arse, wet from sweat and precome. He wants to feel George spill thickly across his skin, hot and filthy, maybe they can shower together, clean each other up, and then make a mess of each other all over again.

‘Oh fuck. Oh _god_ ,’ George curses, and he bites down hard on Matty’s shoulder to stifle a cry as Matty feels him come, hot and wet against his arse, dripping down over his damp skin, and it’s this feeling alone tips Matty over the edge.

‘George, George, fucking hell, George!’ 

Matty comes hard all over his fist, hips stuttering, and head thrown back, George still clinging to him, still weakly thrusting against Matty even though he’s coming down from his own orgasm. Matty whines his way through his orgasm, while George places lazy, open mouthed kisses to his neck, and Matty just melts into his hold, even though they’re even more sweaty and disgusting now than they were before they went to sleep.

‘Good morning,’ Matty giggles, still breathless, and George just hums into his neck, yawning. Matty stretches and manages to roll over while still in George’s grip, now facing the other man, he’s flushed and smiling, a little sheepish looking, and it’s so _fucking charming_ that Matty can’t help himself as he leans in and brushes his lips against George’s. ‘You sound so hot when you come. Did you know that?’

‘Not as hot as you sounded last night when I had my cock in you,’ George retorts with a smirk, and Matty fake gasps, grinning widely because he likes that George is starting to feel confident enough around him to be a little bit cheeky. Not that George is shy, not in the slightest, but maybe a little guarded when it comes to freely expressing his emotions, something that Matty definitely has no problem with. 

‘Did you like it then?’ Matty asks, kissing, and then nipping at George’s slightly stubbly jaw, enjoying how it feels to be easy, and close in this way. He’s also definitely not fishing for compliments, no way, not ever, he never does anything like that.

George props himself up on his arm, his hair sticking up all over the place, his eyes still bright from his orgasm, and he’s grinning down at Matty, carefree and easy. ‘I’m not sure if massaging your ego is a very good idea,’ he starts, drawing a pout from Matty, but it slowly turns into a smirk as George continues. ‘Probably the best sex I’ve ever had though.’ 

‘Better than any girl?’ Matty grins, repeating his words from last night, when he’d sauntered over to George in his dress and fishnets, and George has looked at Matty like he wanted to eat him alive.

‘Better than any girl,’ George repeats before surging forward to kiss Matty deeply, however, he quickly pulls away, a slight grimace on his face. ‘We fucking smell,’ he laughs, nose wrinkled. He looks cute, Matty muses to himself, and he finds himself nodding because admittedly they do smell pretty rank. 

‘We could always shower together,’ Matty suggests, wiggling his eyebrows at George in a suggestive manner, and then indicating his head towards the door in the corner. ‘I’ve got my own shower so we wouldn’t be disturbed.’

George rolls his eyes, and shakes his head. ‘You’re insatiable,’ he laughs, stretching and sitting up, all the while, Matty just watches him, taking in the view of his come covered chest, his messy hair, the tiny moles adorning his chest, he’s stunning, Matty thinks.

‘You’re hot, accept it as a compliment,’ Matty shrugs, feigning nonchalance as he rolls out of bed, only now wincing at the pain in his back and his arse from the previous night. Apparently getting fucked by George Daniel means you don’t get to walk properly the next day, and all thoughts of George bending him over the shower leave his head because he’s certain George might actually break him if he did that. 

‘How’s your arse?’ 

‘Perfectly wonderful, thank you for asking.’

George starts to laugh in a way that Matty can only really describe as a cackle, and he’s still cackling away to himself as Matty checks the water temperature in the shower, and he only really stops when Matty drops to his knees and swallows George’s cock down in one go.

**

George still feels a little wobbly from his orgasm in the shower as he pulls on yesterday’s boxers, a towel wrapped around his wet hair. He extricates his phone from his jeans pocket, laughing loudly to himself as he sees the texts from Ross and Adam.

 **Ross:** get some get some get some!!!!

 **Adam:** have a good shag mate xx

He perches on the edge of Matty’s bed, and types out a quick response along the lines of ‘10/10 would recommend’, grinning as he recalls the previous night, and the events of this morning. Matty truly does seem to be insatiable, and George is not complaining, he has a mouth and arse to die for, and George supposes that now might be the time to consider that he may not be entirely straight, he’s certainly not engaged in particularly straight behaviour in the last twenty-four hours. After Matty had sucked him off in the shower, he’d kissed George, all lingering, murmuring something about how he’s going to make breakfast, leaving George alone, breathless, and with the faint taste of his own come in his mouth.

Discarding his phone on the bed, he grabs the packet of cigarettes and lighter laying on the desk, cracks the window open, and lights up, half leaning out of the window so as to not make Matty’s room smell of smoke. The house is big enough that he can’t hear anyone else moving around, and he doesn’t even want to attempt to try and find his way to the kitchen, not when he knows that Matty’s family are home. He remembers, through the haze of his orgasm last night that Matty had told him he couldn’t cook, so he does wonder why it’s taking Matty as long as it is for him to pour some cereal and milk into a bowl. He exhales out into the cool, morning air, smiling a little as the sun hits his face, and warms it slightly, George feels content and sated, despite everything being shrouded in unfamiliarity, and he finds that he’s okay to go with it for once.

‘That’s a very nice view,’ comes Matty’s voice from behind him, and George starts, dropping his cigarette out of the window in his surprise. He spins around, and Matty’s just standing in the doorway, he has a tray in his hands, and he looks ridiculous with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, hair dripping everywhere, two bowls and two steaming mugs balancing precariously.

‘You scared me,’ George mumbles, peering out of the window just as his half-smoked cigarette hits the gravel driveway below, he pouts and turns back to Matty who’s settled the tray down on the bed while he pulls on a clean pair of boxers and rubs his hair dry with George’s discarded towel.

‘It’s what you get for nicking my fags,’ Matty smirks, climbing into the middle of the bed and picking up one of the steaming mugs. ‘I had no idea how you take your coffee so I made it how I like it.’

George settles next to Matty, careful not to kick the tray, picking up the other mug and taking a sip, and he’s pleasantly surprised to find that Matty’s made it pretty spot on. ‘You strike me as a black coffee, no sugar kinda guy, I’m not gonna lie,’ George laughs, taking one of the bowls of frosties gratefully.

‘Oh fuck off,’ Matty snorts. ‘I ordered hot chocolate with whipped cream on our first date, how can you say I look like _that kind of guy?’_

George raises an eyebrow at that, spoon sticking out of his mouth almost comically as he digests what Matty just said. He swallows his mouthful of cereal before speaking. 

‘Our first date, hm? Is that what it was?’

Matty nods as he shovels cereal into his mouth, and George just grins down into his bowl, a sensation which he can only really describe as butterflies fluttering in his stomach at the notion that he and Matty went on a date, and he didn’t even know it.

‘I bought you a cuppa, and I sucked you off in the loos, sounds like a date to me.’

George flushes heavily at this, the familiar heat coiling in his stomach at the memory, how Matty had been so fucking eager to suck his cock that he couldn’t even wait until they could get somewhere properly private, that they could have been caught so easily, and probably bloody arrested in the process.

‘Doesn’t sound like any kind of date I’ve been on before,’ George laughs, cheeks still pink as he takes another mouthful of cereal.

Matty peers at George over the rim of his mug, his eyes glinting. ‘You’ve been going on dates with the wrong people.’

‘Clearly,’ George replies, those pesky butterflies taking flight in his stomach once more, and he distracts himself by finishing off his coffee and cereal, leaning over and placing them on the nightstand. When he’s done busying himself, he looks over, and Matty is watching him curiously, still sipping his coffee slowly, cereal forgotten on the side.

‘Has a girl ever gone down on you before?’ Matty asks abruptly, his voice a little lower than it had been a few minutes ago. George rolls his eyes.

‘Yes, Matty, I have had my dick sucked by people other than you,’ he explains, a little annoyed that Matty would assume otherwise. He’s obviously nowhere near as experienced as Matty, but he’s far from a fucking virgin, thank you very much.

‘Not what I meant,’ Matty chuckles, setting his mug aside, kneeling up, and shuffling closer to George on the bed. George frowns, and Matty continues, ‘I meant… down there,’ and he wiggles his eyebrows as if to indicate what he’s getting at.

‘Oh- oh… you mean…’ George trails off, blinking, and it must look pretty comical, because Matty starts to giggle, climbing into George’s lap, skinny thighs bracketing George’s on the bed. Matty nods, biting down on his bottom lip, hiding a smirk, and George wants to kiss that smirk right off Matty’s face, unable to believe that Matty is still able to wrong-foot him. George tries his best to ignore the way heat blooms in his stomach at the thought of having Matty’s mouth on him like that, and he vaguely recalls an ex of his asking him to do it to her when they were very drunk. She’d told him the next day that she came three times while he’d licked and worked his mouth over her, but George’s beer addled brain sadly doesn’t actually remember this very important piece of information. 

Point being, it must feel really fucking good.

‘That’s exactly what I mean,’ Matty breathes out, leaning in and pressing his soft lips delicately against George’s jaw. The points of contact where their skin meets cause sparks of electricity to rock through George as his hands come to rest on Matty’s waist, and his skin is so warm, so soft, that he never wants to leave this bed, doesn’t want to leave this little bubble they’ve created for themselves, the outside world be damned. ‘Would you let me?’ Matty continues, lips trailing now towards George’s ear, hands running nimbly all over George’s chest, fingers brushing over his nipples. ‘Would you let me eat you out?’

George finds himself nodding as best he can with Matty’s mouth now working against his neck. He’s achingly hard, shamefully fast, and Matty must feel it too because he grinds down, starting to breathe a little heavier from the sudden contact.

‘Fuck, I wanna do this for you,’ Matty moans, pulling away from George’s neck, only to kiss him hungrily, hands straying to George’s hair, tugging, moving even closer, and George can’t breathe because Matty is all over him. All George can taste, smell, see is Matty, it’s like he’s drowning in him, and he can’t get enough of it. Matty’s mouth is hot, and eager, he tastes like coffee and toothpaste, and George savours the taste, sucking on his tongue, settling properly into the kiss, and when Matty pulls away for air, George whines and grinds upwards.

Matty’s eyes are dark, his lips swollen as he holds eye contact with George, slowly shuffling down his body so that he can drag George’s boxers down, tossing them to the floor and settling between George’s legs which he spreads eagerly.

‘Have you done this before?’ George asks, his voice managing to come out a lot calmer than he feels inside. His cock is leaking from barely any contact, resting heavily against his stomach, and he watches intently as Matty nods, leaning down and hooking his arms under George’s thighs to give him better access. 

‘Just relax,’ Matty says quietly, grazing his lips slowly against the inside of George’s thigh, and George lets his eyes slip shut so he can draw all his attention to the sensations that Matty’s evoking in him. His lips, his hands, his breath, everything is so warm, so intense, and he flutters his eyes open in time to see Matty gazing up at him before he starts to kiss, and lick lower.

When Matty’s tongue slowly rubs over his hole, George swears his brain sparks out for a few seconds. His breath catches in his throat, and his already hard cock twitches against his stomach, because Matty’s mouth is wet, and hot, and feels so _fucking good_ , and of course George already knows that Matty is talented with his mouth, of course he does, but this is something else entirely. 

‘Oh _fuck_ ,’ George gasps, a shiver spreading through his body, while Matty swirls his tongue slowly, humming a moan against George’s sensitive skin.

‘That good, baby?’ Matty murmurs, pulling away momentarily, mouth trailing up and over George’s balls to the base of his cock. George thinks he must have died and gone to heaven, where heaven is Matty’s fucking perfect mouth. Matty sucks on his leaking tip for the second time this morning, and George props himself up on his elbows so he can watch the way Matty drags his mouth back down again so that he can lick and suck at his hole.

‘Jesus fucking christ, fuck. Keep doing that, yeah, fuck, keep doing that,’ George finds himself rambling, toes curling against the sheets, and when he feels the tip of Matty’s tongue push inside him, he almost sobs, his arms giving way under him so he falls back heavily against the sheets. He’s panting, and writhing desperately as Matty fucks him slowly with his tongue, and George now fully understands what his ex had been talking about, sure he could come just from this. But then, Matty pulls away just as George lifts his head to look down, and Matty’s mouth is glistening with spit, red and smirking as he brushes his hair off his face.

‘Think you liked that,’ Matty laughs, low in his throat, and it’s then that George realised just how hard Matty is, his cock leaking so heavily that he’s left a wet patch on the front of his boxers.

‘So did you,’ George quips, his voice gravelly and low with pleasure, he leans back on the bed again, rolling his hips, his cock jerking at how wet he feels between his arse cheeks, and he’s just about to make a comment on it when Matty reaches down and rubs the tip of his index finger against the slick rim.

‘Is this okay?’ Matty asks, voice gentle as he rubs his finger slowly, and George surprises even himself by how quickly he nods his head. This is all totally unfamiliar territory, and it’s terrifying, but he finds himself trusting Matty implicitly. He knows that Matty knows what will make George feel good, and Matty seems to be hell bent on making George break the Guinness World Record for how many times a guy can come in one single morning. He remembers Matty’s wet, tight heat around his fingers the previous night, how Matty had arched and moaned, and begged, he wants to feel that good, and it’s mind blowing to him that he’s about to be fingered in the arse, fingered by a boy, granted, an incredibly pretty boy, but a boy nonetheless, and that prospect is more exciting to him than anything that’s come before it. 

‘Matty, please,’ George moans, watching as matty removes his fingers, sucks them into his mouth, coating them liberally before rubbing them back over George’s hole.

‘God, you really want this, don’t you?’ Matty asks with something like awe in his voice, like he hadn’t been expecting George to be so eager about it. George nods again, and this is all the permission Matty needs to slide a slicked finger inside.

The intrusion feels weird, but not unpleasant as Matty slowly drags his finger in and out, curling it occasionally, and George rocks his body into it as he gets used to the weird sensation. There’s not quite enough slick, aided only by Matty’s spit, but George discovers then and there that he quite likes the drag and burn.

‘M’gonna add another now, okay?’ Matty murmurs after a few minutes, his voice tight with something, pressing his lips to George’s hip, then resting his face there, centimetres away from George’s cock as he slips a second finger in alongside the first.

‘Shit,’ George whimpers because _okay_ , that definitely stings more than the first. ‘Oh fuck- ah- Matty,’ he rolls his hips down against the burn, and Matty lifts his face from George’s hip, a dark expression there now, like he wants to devour George. There’s pleasure under the pain though, and Matty must recognise this because he moves his hand a little faster.

George’s head starts to spin, and his eyes slip closed, unable to believe that this is really happening, he’s so into it, his cock leaking steadily against his stomach, and there’s a sheen of sweat covering his body, and then Matty hits that spot inside him. 

George swears his soul leaves his body for a second.

‘Oh my fucking god, please, please!’ He groans, fisting a hand in Matty’s hair, he’s not sure what he’s asking for, but Matty seems to know because he fucks his fingers rapidly against that spot. It’s so good, it’s so fucking good that George doesn’t know what to do with himself as white jolts of heat shoot through him, and all he can do is grind his arse down against Matty’s hand.

‘That good, baby, yeah?’ Matty all but purrs, and George can only just hear him over the pounding of blood in his ears.

‘So fucking good, so fucking good,’ he whines, stomach muscles clenching as Matty hits that spot dead on every single thrust of his fingers. He’s completely delirious with pleasure now, and he can’t quite catch his breath, he’s pulling constantly on Matty’s hair, and if it hurts at all Matty doesn’t show it.

‘Touch yourself,’ Matty murmurs, and George wraps a fist around his leaking cock, watching as Matty cups his own cock through his boxers. George can already feel the warmth spreading through his body as Matty’s expert fingers draw reactions from his body that George didn’t even think he was capable of, and through the haze of pleasure he finds himself wondering what exactly it would feel like to have Matty’s cock inside him. He strokes himself rapidly in time with Matty’s fingers thrusting, and he’s so focussed on the way Matty’s eyes are raking hungrily all over his body that he doesn’t notice his orgasm until it crashes through him, and he’s coming hot and heavy all over his fist and stomach. He lets out a loud cry, his hand that was in Matty’s hair flying to his mouth to stifle the noise, aware that Matty’s family are probably awake, and the last thing he wants is to be heard.

‘Oh fuck, oh my fucking god,’ George groans, wiping his hand on his chest, and brushing his sweaty hair away from his face, looking up at Matty who’s still eyeing him like he’s prey, even as he slowly removes his fingers and wipes them on his boxers.

‘God, George. You’ve got no idea,’ Matty groans, shaking his head, and then he moves so fast that George blinks and suddenly Matty is struggling to get his boxers off, and straddling George’s thighs when he’s free of them, his hand moving so quick on his cock that it’s a blur to George who’s utterly transfixed. 

George’s chest heaves as he watches Matty, mind spinning at the idea that Matty is so worked up and desperate just from having his fingers inside him. Matty’s moans escalate as he gets closer, with complete disregard to the fact that they’re not alone in the house, but he looks so good, he’s the most beautiful thing George has ever seen. He comes over George’s stomach, mixing with the mess already there as his head tips forwards, his thighs gripping against George’s so tight that it’s almost painful.

‘Fucking hell, George,’ Matty pants, letting go of his cock, bracing his hand on George’s chest and lifting his head so they can look at each other. They must look a sight, flushed, panting heavily, and covered in come. Matty gives George a cheeky smile, eyes glinting, and he leans down and starts to lick the come from George’s stomach, and George is pretty sure that if he was physically capable of getting hard again, then he would just from watching Matty clean him up.

When Matty’s done, he crawls up George’s body, gives him a lingering kiss, and then collapses down next to him, a satisfied smile gracing his face. He’s still flushed, hair sticking to his forehead, and George knows he can’t look much better, but it feels perfect, he never wants to leave Matty’s bed.

‘Not gay, my arse,’ Matty snorts after a few content minutes of silence.

‘Maybe a little bit gay.’

‘More than a little bit, I’d say,’ Matty giggles, prodding George in the calf with his big toe, his giggles dissolving into hysterics, so George does the one thing he knows will always shut Matty up.

He kisses him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW I am so sorry for the delay in this, life got in the way again!
> 
> I've decided to end it here because honestly it was really only supposed to be a oneshot, and it just spiralled. If I can come up with some kind of coherent plot, I may come back at some point, but for now, consider it finished :)
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's left kind words, and kudos. You're all absolute stars.
> 
> Please come say hi to me on Tumblr - I'm healybedford <3
> 
> Much love xx


End file.
